Roman ReignsIsabella Good: Behind A Brothers Back
by reigns-kindof-girl
Summary: Isabella Good is the baby sister of Jon Good (aka Dean Ambrose). She has been raised by her brother most of her live. Now in the WWE, she has met her brother's best friend and stable mate, Roman Reigns. She develops a crush on him, but will Dean accept his baby sister with his best friend? Or will he try to stop it from happening (I suck at summaries!)
1. Chapter 1

"Stay back here, Isabella. I mean it. Knowing how you are, I might find you making out with one of the guys backstage. Or even more." Jon, known nowadays as Dean Ambrose in the WWE, said to his sister. She was now 20 years old, "And you know what I mean by that…"

Isabella groaned, rolling her eyes. "You're never going to let that whole Sami thing go, are you? It was 3 years ago, Jon. Sheesh! It was a onetime thing." She said.

"Yes, but still….you were 17 and he was 22, big age difference!" Jon argued back.

Seth and Roman also happened to be in the room, watching as the siblings had another spat with one another. "They never stop, do they, Roman? But, what siblings don't fight?" Seth laughed, grabbing his hair up, "Alright, I'm ready to do this. Let's go boys." He turned to Roman, who had his eyes set on Isabella. "Dude, are you checking her out?" He asked.

"What? Is it a crime to stare now?" Roman joked with the two toned man. He smirked, getting game face on. He couldn't help but look at Is again.

"I'll know if you've left the room and sneaking around backstage, Is. I have people to get back to me." Jon gave her his final warning as he was first out the door.

Isabella crossed her arms, watching as all three men left. Roman was last one out, turning to her and winking. She couldn't help but smile. Is had an insanely, huge crush on Roman but she was good at hiding it and because Jon wouldn't allow it. Especially after the whole Sami situation back in CZW. She loved her brother but he could be way over protective, all the time. "I can't wait until I turn 21. I'll finally be able to join the main roster and get to spend more time with Roman. But there's also Colby and Jon…" Isabella sighed, with a soft chuckle, "But I love those two. One of them is my brother, and the other, is like my other brother." She flopped down onto the couch, turning on the monitor to watch as The Shield took on The Uso's and Christian, "Wonder what it's like for Roman to go up against his own family. Must make family reunions awkward." Isabella joked with herself. She focused her attention more on Roman than the actual match. She began to fantasize about her and Roman, loosing herself in her own thoughts.

"_Roman…"_

"_Shh…" Roman put his finger to her lips. "Don't say another word Is. Just kiss me." He said in a deep, husky voice. He cupped Isabella's face in his large hands and leaned in to kiss her."_

"_Isabella…"_

"_Isabella…"_

"_Hmmm?"_

"Izzy!"

Isabella was snapped out of her fantasy when Jon yelled. She looked to see all three boys covered in sweat, "Woah…" She saw the screen, a completely different match going on. "Did the match happen that fast?" She asked.

"We like to take care of our business in the fastest way we can." Seth said, with a chuckle.

Roman remained quiet from the moment they came in. He put his title besides his gym bag.

"What were you doing? And why were you making kissy faces for?" Jon asked, frowning a bit. She was a grown woman but could sometimes act childish.

"Ummm, no reason Jon." Isabella laughed a nervous laugh, "Anyways, are you and the boys going out tonight? A bar or something?" She asked.

Jon nodded. "Yup, which is why we need you to come with us. Since we three like to have a couple of drinks, we probably won't be fit to drive. So that's where you come in as our driver." He said.

"I suppose I can, Jon but…" Isabella let out a yawn, "I'm a bit tired." She said, continuing to yawn some more, her eyes becoming watery each time.

"Hey, she does seem pretty tired, Jon. I'm not really up for going out tonight." Roman spoke for the first time since entering the room, "Maybe I can drive you and Seth to the car, and then pick you up as well. Jon, I can drive your sister to the hotel and stay with her so she won't be alone…"

Jon instantly thought back to the Sami incident. He didn't want it to happen again. He sighed. "The last time I left you with a guy you…"

"I know, Jon! Can you stop bringing that up?" Isabella snapped, shaking her head, "It won't happen again. You can trust Roman. Come on…" She begged, looking at Roman then again at Jon.

Jon thought this over for a few seconds, before deciding. "Fine. I suppose Roman can…keep you company at the hotel. Just don't fool around with her like Sami did."

Roman held his hands up. "Jon, I have no idea what the hell Sami did with Is and I don't want to know." He said, putting his hair up. "I'm going to crash on the couch and keep to myself. That make you feel better?"

"I have your word, Roman. Let's go…" Dean grabbed his belongings as they made their way to their shared SUV.

Seth had a small talk with Dean while Isabella and Roman settled into the car. "Dean, you've got nothing to worry about with Roman. You know how he is. He's a good man."

"Yeah, that's what I thought about Sami Callihan and look what happened."

"Call me when you guys are ready to be picked up." Roman said as Dean and Seth got out of the car.

"Sure thing, Rom. Is, don't be doing anything you shouldn't." He kissed her cheek.

Isabella sighed, currently browsing through her phone. "Whatever. I'll see you when you get back, or even see you in the morning." She said coldly.

Dean walked away with Seth, entering the very packed bar.

The drive back to the hotel was a very quiet one. Isabella was upset with Jon because after that happened, he never trusted his sister alone with another man again; friends included. "Ugh, I hate him! He treats me like some little f*cking child. I'm 20 years old, not 9." She broke the silence after 5 minutes. "Can you believe him, Roman?"

Roman just shrugged, not knowing what to say, really. He just kept on driving until they reached the hotel. "Here, let me take your bags, Is. You head inside, take a shower…" He cleared his throat as he grabbed the bags, "and take some rest." He said.

"Okay, thanks Roman." Isabella went on ahead to the room. She left the door open for Roman. "A nice, hot shower will do me some good. I just want to relax." She stripped of her clothing and hopped into the tub once it was full of warm water. "Really, really nice…"

Roman settled into the room. He put all bags into the closet. "There we go. Now to relax a bit before the boys call me to pick 'em up." He said, lying down on couch and closed his eyes. All that was heard was the water running in the bathroom.

Minutes later, Isabella finished with her bath. She was dressed in a hotel robe and slippers. "That was a well-deserved bath I really needed." She said, finding a now sleeping Roman on the couch. Remembering her little fantasy from earlier today, Isabella blushed at just looking at him. 'He's so handsome…but Jon would never allow it. Oh, screw what he things. I'm going to be with Roman…soon.' She sighed, going to her bed and fell asleep within minutes, dreaming of Roman once more.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, hey. Wake up birthday girl." Seth nudged the side of Isabella's bed with his knee. He held a cupcake in his hand. "Someone is finally old enough to join us boys for some drinks." He laughed.

Isabella threw the covers off of her face. She rubbed her eyes to see Seth standing in front of her. She smiled. "Thank you, Seth. That's really sweet of you." She said, sitting up on the bed. Seth handed her the cupcake to put out the candle.

Jon came in from the bathroom. "There she is. Happy Birthday, baby sis." He approached her with wide open arms. He then pulled her in for a tight embrace. "Wow. 21 already, huh? Listen, I want to apologize for being such a jerk lately. I only am because I love and care for you. I hope you know that."

"Yeah, I know. Where's Roman?" She asked, looking to see the empty bed besides her.

"I think he went to the gym. He should be back shortly." Seth said, smiling at her. He knew Roman didn't really go to the gym. Instead, Roman went out in search of a gift to give Isabella.

Isabella smiled, removing the covers completely off of her. "I'm kind of starving right now. I haven't had anything to eat since yesterday afternoon." She said, placing a hand on her stomach. It began to growl a bit. "Take me out for a birthday brunch, Jon?"

"Sure, Is. It's your day today. Anywhere and anything you want to do, just name it." Jon said, placing a sweet kiss to her cheek. "Go get changed then…We'll wait for ya." He said.

"Okay. But we're going to wait for Roman. I don't want him to be left out." Isabella grabbed the clothes she is going to wear and ran into the bathroom. She took quite a long time after her shower. She wanted to look good, not just for her birthday but for Roman. She wanted to make an impression on him. Isabella applied a small amount of blush, mascara, and a deep red lipstick. All while wearing a v neck collared shirt and black leggings.

Dean and Seth had different reactions upon seeing Isabella. Jon had never seen his baby sister so grown up before. "You can't possibly be Isabella…my baby sister."

"Woah, Is. You're looking smoking!" Seth said, only to be smack on the back of the head by Jon. "Hey!"

"Hey, nothing! This happens to be my sister, Seth." Jon said, shaking his head.

"It's okay, Jon. And thank you Seth." Isabella went into her purse. She pulled out a small perfume sample and began to spray it onto herself. "Should we call Roman…?" She asked and at that moment, Roman walked in.

Roman's eyes instantly found Isabella. He looked her up and down. "Wow…you, um, look good….great. Happy Birthday, Isabella." He said, walking up and giving her a tight hug. He handed her a small wrapped box. "Here, I went out and got you a present."

Isabella couldn't help but smile big as she opened the box. "Roman…wow." She gasped, holding up a gold bracelet, adorned with her birthstone, a ruby stone. "This is really beautiful, Roman. Thank you so much. I love it." She hugged him once more.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you liked it. I really didn't know what to get you. Can't go wrong with jewelry." Roman chuckled, pulling away slowly from the hug. He looked over to Dean and Seth. "Are going out or something?" He asked.

"Yeah, taking Isabella out for a birthday brunch. Then later on, I'm treating her out for her first drink ever. Right, Is?" Seth asked, while holding open the door. Isabella giggled, nodding.

"Thanks, Seth. That sounds great. I can't wait!" She said, as they all headed out to the car. "So, can I choose anywhere I want, right Jon?"

"Of course. Just name the place, Is." Jon replied, getting the car keys from his back pocket.

"Let me get that for you, birthday girl." Roman beat Isabella to opening the car door before she had chance to. He smiled down at her. "In you go, Is." He motioned her inside with his head.

"You guys are treating me like a princess. It's just my birthday…just another year older." Isabella said with a smile, putting on her seatbelt. Roman filled the seat next to her while Seth in the passengers and Jon in drivers seat.

Jon chuckled, looking at her through the rearview mirror. "You deserve all the best you can get, baby girl. So, where too then?" He asked as he began to drive into downtown.

"I'm in the mood for…" Isabella thought, then looked at Roman, the fantasies flooding her mind again. "….Samoan." She blurted out, blushing at her comment.

All 3 of the boys turned around, staring at Isabella. "What did you just say?" Questioned a confused Jon. He perhaps heard her wrong.

"I said…Oh, look! An IHOP! Let's go there, Jon. You know how much I enjoy pancakes." Isabella pointed out the restaurant, trying to stir away from the little outburst. "Turn here." She demanded.

Roman couldn't help but chuckle silently to himself. He kept his hands on his lap, looking out the window. "Pancakes actually sound really good right now. Good choice, Is." He winked.

Dean just shrugged off what they said and pulled into the parking lot of the IHOP.

* * *

"Welcome to your very first bar, Isabella." Seth said as they entered the bar. He had his hand son her back, giving her a push inside. "What do you think? Excited for your first drink?"

Isabella looked around, nodding at what she saw. "Well, bring on the drinks boys! I am ready for my first alcoholic beverage. But I really hope I don't' get as drunk as Jon usually does." She smirked at him.

Jon rolled his eyes, returning the smirk. "$50 says you will…on your first few drinks. What do you say, dear sister?"

"You're on!" Isabella made her way over to the bar. "Hey, bartender. One bottle of your finest beer, please." She barked at the bartender, receiving a cold beer.

Roman, Seth, and Dean all ordered their own drinks. "Go for it, Is." Roman said, holding his bottle up in a toast to her. "Cheers."

"Well, here it goes…" Isabella pressed her lips to the tip of the bottle, taking her first sip of the beer. It took her a while to get used to the taste. "Hmmm…"

"Well…what do you think?" Seth asked, with a raised brow. "You like it?"

"The taste is awful at first but….it's actually pretty good once you get used to it." Isabella continued to drink the rest of her beer. She sipped on it, to have it gulp in the next couple of minutes. "Ah, that was refreshing."

"How are you feeling so far? Tipsy yet?"

"Nah, I'm still feeling alright, Roman. Let's see what a second beer will do to me." Isabella demanded another beer. She clinked her bottle with Roman's. "Cheer, Ro." She said, starting on her second. "How's Jon so far?"

Roman looked over his shoulder, seeing that Dean was half way through his second. "Well, he hasn't started hitting on woman yet. He's a horrible drunk." He chuckled. "One is my limit, I'm not much of a drinker. So if either Seth or Dean were to get too drunk, I would have to carry them back to the hotel."

"So, if I were to get too drunk, you would have to carry me?" Isabella asked, trying not to make it obvious she was flirting with hi.

Roman smirked. "Yeah, I would have to…" He said.

"I see…"

* * *

After a few more drinks, Isabella was drunk enough that she couldn't talk right. Or even stand on her own. "Ro…Roman. Hey, Roman. Your hair…it's so damn beautiful!" She giggled cutely, twirling her finger in his hair.

"Okay, Is. You've had enough to drink tonight. I think it's time I take you back to the hotel. Come on." Roman picked her up. He threw her over his shoulder. "Hey, Dean. I'm taking Isabella back to the hotel. Seth, you watch out for him, alright?"

"When don't I look out for him, Rom?" Said, not being as drunk as his friend. He was holding him up Dean, keeping him from falling off his seat. "We'll take a cab back to the hotel."

"He-HEEEEEY! Getyourhandsoffofme! Imma go…flirt with her…" Jon said, pointing to a chick across the room.

"Looks like these two aren't so different after all.. ..See you Seth." Roman carried Isabella to the car. He had to struggle with putting her seatbelt due to her squirming. "There, no stay put."

"Whatever you say, handsome." Isabella winked at him.

Roman sighed, laughing quietly as he got into the drivers seat. He drove to the hotel, having once more to carry the drunken girl inside the room. "There you go." He set her down on the bed, tucking her in.

"Hey, lay down with me…Please?" Isabella pleaded, patting the space next to her. She began to sober up a bit, having only 3 drinks. She saw he was hesitant about it first, but ended up laying down next to her. "Hey…"

"Hey.." Roman whispered in a low whisper as the two faced each other. His eyes drifted down to her lips, holding back the urge to kiss her. "So? Is…?

Isabella placed her hands on his chest, giving it a gentle rub through his shirt. She was still a bit drunk but fully aware of her actions. "Roman, I think this would be…the perfect time to tell you…"

"Yeah? Tell me what, Is?"

Isabella leaned in towards his lips, capturing them with her own lips. She cupped his face in her hands. The kiss started off sweet and passionate, which turned rough and deep. Roman's hands settled for Isabella's hips, slowly wrapping around her waist in which he pulled her closer to him. Her breath tasted of alcohol but he didn't mind. They kissed until air was a necessity for the both of them. "Roman, I love you."

Roman was taken by surprise. Did he hear her right? Or was it the effects of the alcohol. "Is, you're drunk. I think the alcohol is talking for you." He chuckled, but he hoped it really was her and not the alcohol saying that.

"No, I swear, Roman. It's not the alcohol. I am speaking from the heart. In the time I have known you…I developed feelings for you. And I thought, now would be the time to tell you." Isabella said, looking deep into his eyes. She bit her lip. "That kiss…wow, it really was incredible." She could still feel the touch of his lips tingling on her own.

Roman smiled as he took hold of her hands. "Yeah, it was, wasn't it? To be honest, I've been waiting to do that for some time. But, there was just one thing holding me back from doing it. Jon…" He said with a sigh. "He's only trying to look out for you, after what happened with you and…"

"Roman, stop. Don't even go there, please. He needs to know I'm not a little kid anymore. I love my brother, but I can make my own choices now." Isabella said, pressing her lips to his for a quick peck. She smiled.

"I don't want any trouble with him. I want us to be together. I crave for you each and everyday we aren't together…" He said.

Isabella placed a hand underneath his chin. "Then crave no more. We can be together in secret. Jon doesn't need to know. Just whenever he's around, let's pretend as if nothing is going on between us. Let's wait a couple of months, or even a year to tell him." She said.

Roman nods, holding her the closest he could. He kissed the top of her head. "Yeah, I think that would be fine." He said. "Happy Birthday, Is."

Isabella smiled, snuggling into his chest. "Thanks, Roman. This day couldn't have been better. Goodnight."


	3. Chapter 3

For the last past 3 months and a half, Roman and Isabella hid their relationship. Their co-workers, WWE Universe, Seth, nor Jon knew. They were careful about when and where to be affectionate with one another. Around everyone else, they acted as if there was nothing going on between the two.

"Happy 3 months being together, Ro." Isabella said, kissing him with much love she has to offer him. She tangled her fingers within his hair, pressing her chest against his. "I can't believe it has been three months already. Three wonderful months, but too bad we have to hide our love."

Roman chuckled. He placed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "I know me neither. But I can say that….these past months have been the best of my life. I really couldn't be happier." He said, holding the woman he loved in his arms. "So, I guess after 3 months together, I am ready to finally say that I love you."

Isabella smiled big, blushing at those three little words that came out of his mouth. "Roman. It may have taken you some time for you to finally say that. Bu I'm just happy to hear you say that. I love you too, very much."

"It's been meaning to come out. I was just waiting for the right time to come around." Roman said.

"We haven't really been on an official date, you know that? Being on the road a lot, doesn't give us much of a chance. Cause after a show, we're either tired or having to be on the road again to the next city." Isabella sighed, resting her head on Roman's shoulder.

"I know, I know. But don't worry. I'm sure we'll find a perfect time to go on a date. As long as we're together, it's alright with me."

Just as Isabella was going to say something else, Jon and Seth came back from a quick snack run. Isabella quickly pulled away from Roman. "Hey, guys. How did the run go? Find everything okay?" She asked, fixing her shirt.

"Yeah. We're all filled up on snacks and water for the road tomorrow." On said, looking at Isabella, then Roman. "So, what were you two up to?" He asked as he flopped down onto the bed, lighting up a smoke.

Isabella shrugged, shaking her head. "Nothing, just talking, really. I….was just telling Roman how excited I am to be coming up to the main roster in a couple of weeks. They're not putting me in a storyline just yet." She said. "So, I might just be working some matches until they find me a suitable opponent to feud with in the future."

"I'm happy for you, Is. You've kicked ass down in NXT. Now, you worked your way to the top. I'm proud of you. Come here." Jon walked over to her, giving his sister the biggest hug. He didn't let go for a couple of minutes. "All that training with us seems to have paid off, don't you think?"

"It sure has. All my blood, sweat, and tears were worth it. Now, all I need is a gimmick. You boys have any ideas?" She asked.

"I got it. You're the nice girl but you don't like playing by the rules." Seth suggested, sitting down on the couch next to Roman. "Incorporate yourself into your character somehow. You're rebellious, and maybe put some of that into your character."

Isabella nodded at the idea. "That's good, Seth. I really like that. Roman…." She glanced over at her boyfriend. "What do you think about it?"

Roman's lips formed into a smile. He leaned his head onto the couch. "It's good, but I'm fine with whatever gimmick you decide to go with. Just be the best wrestler you can be. The best female wrestler the WWE has ever seen." He winked at her.

Isabella returned the smile. It was hard for her not blush, especially in front of Dean and Seth. She cleared her throat. "So, um….you boys heading to the gym later on? There was a Crossfit Gym a few blocks down from here." She said, taking her spot next to Roman. "I could use a little work out. I need to be in the best shape of my life when I make my debut."

"Yeah, we were planning on heading there. We're working a house show tonight. And of course, my US belt is on the line." Jon stretched himself out on the couch. He put his hands behind his head.

"So, we heading out now or later?" Roman asked. He began to pack his gym bag: some towels, water, iPod, and extra clothes. "We have exactly….." Roman checked his watch. "6 hours until show time, boys. Now would be a good time to head out to the gym." He said.

"Yeah, hold on. Give us a minute to change." Seth said as he and Dean changed into their workout clothes.

* * *

"Think you can handle this kind of workout, Is? It's much more intense than it was when we first started training you." Roman smirked. "We like to push ourselves to no limit. We know no pain." He teased his girlfriend, currently doing some jumping squats with some weights carried over his shoulders. "Can you do what I'm doing?" He asked, his smirk only growing more.

Isabella squatted herself down to him. "Babe, you're making it incredibly hard not to kiss you right now. You tease!" She stuck her tongue at him. "You looking all….hot and sweaty like that. Yeah, so turning me on. I hate you."

"Good. Then I am doing exactly what I planned on doing."

The couple smirked at each other.

Jon looked over to where Isabella and Roman were. He stepped down from the treadmill. He walked over to Seth, who was doing handstand pushups. "Seth, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah…sure. Give me on….more second." Seth finished up one last push up before flipping onto his feet again. "What's up?" He asked, wiping away sweat off his face and body with a towel.

"Have you noticed that Isabella and Roman have been spending a lot of time together?" Dean asked, while staring at the pair again. He leaned himself against the wall. "I'm starting to think…"

Seth sighed as he put a hand on his team mates shoulder. He knew exactly where he was going with this. "Dean, c'mon. Don't start on that. If you start pointing fingers and accuse them of dating, and you're wrong…" He shrugged. "..it's not only going cause problems with your sister, but with Roman as well. Understand?"

"But-"

"Unless you have actual proof that they are. Until then, you can't assume anything."

"Fine, but I'm going to start keeping an eye on them." Said Jon, shaking his head. "And if you see them act suspiciously, in any way, please, please Seth…come and tell me."

Seth sighed at first but nodded. "Okay, fine."

"Hey boys. What are you two up to?" Isabella asked as she walked up to them. She stretched out her arms over her shoulder. She saw Jon giving her a strange look. "Uh…Jon, any reason you're looking at me like that?"

Jon shook his head. "No. I'm just…never mind. Anyways, what were you and Roman talking about over there? You two seemed awfully close to be in conversation."

"He was challenging me. If I can do the workout he's doing. I can prove him I can." Isabella said, getting some weight from the shelf behind Jon. She returned to Roman. "Ready…"

Jon sighed a frustrated sigh. "I just know something is up with those two."

"Just remember what I told you. Don't accuse them just yet unless you're certain." Seth went off to continue his work out.

* * *

"Okay, Is. How many jumping squats do you think you can handle before your body gives out? I say about….20." Roman joked, taking a break. He pulled up a chair while gulping down some water.

"Pfft. Wrong! You have no idea, babe. I'll prove you I can do this. If I can, then you have to take me on walk along the beach. Call it our first real date."

"Alright then. It's a deal. Ready? Go!"

_**1…2…3…4…5…10…20…30…49...**_

Isabella's body couldn't take anymore right before reaching 50. "Ah, f*ck! That some…really…Ah, my legs are killing me!" She looked up at a smirking Roman as she tried catching her breath.

"Aww, I thought you can handle it?" Roman teased, making a pouty face. "But because you made it over 20, it's only fair that I do take you out for a date." He said as he handed her some of his water.

"Babe, Ro. You're officially the most amazing boyfriend." Isabella hugged him tightly, the soreness rushing to her legs. "I think you might have to help me to the car. Carry me on your back, babe?" She looked over to see Jon and Seth already gone. "I think the other two have left. Probably waiting for us."

"Already gone you say? Huh…" A big smirk formed on the face of the Samoan. He pulled her into his arms. "Well then…no one is around. So I can do this." He pressed his lips onto hers, making it deeper each passing second. Their tongues were then involved, fighting for dominance. Just before it could go on any further….

"I forgot my phone…Woah!"

**(AN: Oh yeah, I so did that! XD)**


	4. Chapter 4

"I forgot my phone….Woah!"

This caused the kissing pair to pull away.

"Sh*t.." Isabella whispered, looking up at Roman.

"Seth…now I know what you saw." Roman tried to explain to his friend. He sighed.

"Holy sh*t. Dean was right!" Seth smirked, holding back a chuckle. "He was right about you two." He said.

Isabella began to panic. Her eyes widen with shock. "What? Oh, God. Jon knows about us?!" She placed her face within her palms. "No, no! He isn't supposed to know. You, nor anyone else."

"Isabella, babe, calm down. Seth, does Dean really know?" Roman asked, as he tried to calm down a worried Isabella. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

"No, not exactly. As of now, he only assumes that you two are together…Ow! Hey!" He rubbed forehead.

"You punk!" Isabella slapped him on the forehead. "You made me think Jon really did know. Don't trick me like that, Seth!" She crossed her arms, frowning at Seth.

Roman looked at him. "You can't tell anyone. Not even Dean. Especially not Dean, understand?" He asked, raising an eyebrow to him.

"Another promise I have to make.." The two toned haired man sighed. He made a promise to Dean, and now he had one to Roman and Isabella. "Okay, okay, look. You two can trust me, alright? I'm not going to go rat you guys out. Even if Dean told me to get back at him if I knew anything."

"Oh, thank you, thank you Seth!" Isabella flung her arms around Seth, nearly tumbling him down to the floor. "Thanks! I knew we could trust you, Seth!" She remained clung onto him. "And, um, sorry about slapping you on the forehead. You're still a punk."

"Thanks man. I really appreciate you doing that." Roman slapped hands with his Shield teammate. He then had to pull Isabella off of him. "We can finally be a couple around Seth. But still be cautious around your brother."

"Yeah, I know.."

"Being curious and nosey here…" Seth spoke as they began to head out of the gym. "Exactly how long have you two been secretly dating?

"3 months." Roman said, smiling over at Isabella. "3 wonderful months."

"Yes, it has.."

Seth chuckled, shaking his head. "I don't know how you two did it, but you've been able to hide this from Jon."

"We were just careful, I guess. That's all." Isabella giggled. They were now out to the car. Jon was already waiting for them inside. "Hey, Jon." She slid into the backseat, followed by Seth. Roman would take up the front seat. That way, there were no suspicions

"Hey…how did yours and Roman's work out go?" Jon asked, looking to Seth through the rear view mirror. He gave him a look as if saying 'So?'

Seth shook his head in response.

"It went well. I was able to do 49 of those jumping squats. Have you tried jumping squats, Jon? They can f*cking kick your legs ass." Isabella gave her legs a massage, groaning from the feeling.

"You gonna stay at the hotel or you coming to the show with us tonight?" Dean asked.

"I'll be fine to go with you guys. Who know…they may just give me a match. Don't they have matches for those down in NXT?"

"Yeah, sometimes, tho is very often. I think you should have a match, Is." Said Roman, smiling back at her. He sent her a text, which went unnoticed by Jon. It read: 'If you're still feeling sore later on, I can give you a massage. I love you, princess. –Ro'

Isabella smiled while reading the text. She looked up at Roman. 'I love you too.' She whispered to him. 'How lucky am I to have such a sweet and wonderful boyfriend like Roman? I couldn't be happier. But now that Jon suspects, we have to be even more careful.'

Jon took notice of the looks Roman and Isabella were giving each other. 'I just f*cking know there is something between these two. If there is, I gotta keep them apart. I ain't letting this happen.'

LATER THAT DAY.

"Let's go give this town a show they will never forget, boys. I'm ready to go out there and serve some justice tonight." Seth pounded fists with his teammates. He poured water onto his hair like he did before every match.

Roman, as usual, was quiet. He could feel Dean's eyes on him. Like he could feel them burn onto his skin. He turned to face him just as he was lacing up his boots. "You alright there, Dean?" You've been giving looks to everyone….no, just to me and your sister. Is something going on?"

"I dunno. I should be asking you that. Is something going on with you and my sister?" Dean asked, giving Roman a mean and suspicious look. He looked over at Seth, who just shook his head. "Well, Reigns?"

"What? No! Dean, man….Is, she's like a sister to me. You know that!" Roman lied, only to hide the truth. "And I think Is would feel the same."

"Bullsh*t! Don't bullsh*t with me, okay? It's obvious."

"Guys, can we not do this right now? We have a match in about 10 minutes." Seth stepped in between the two. He faced Dean. "Come on, just leave it alone, man."

Dean glared up at the Samoan. He didn't say anything else and just walked away.

"Hey, Jon…"

"Don't talk to me right now, alright, Isabella? Just don't!" Jon spat at his sister, who was about to step into the room. He shook his head and continued off.

Isabella watched him off, clearly confused. "He never calls me by my full name…unless he….Oh no." She entered the room, to find Roman and Seth talking. "Please tell me Jon didn't find….you didn't tell him did you, Ro? Or you Seth?" She asked, looking from one to the other.

Roman shook his head, as did Seth. "No, I didn't. Neither did Seth. Your brother, it's like Seth told us earlier, he just suspects. He asked me if you and me were together. Of course, I had to lie. I wasn't going to tell him." He said, taking hold of Isabella's hand and placed a gentle kiss to the back of it.

"I love Jon, I do. He really needs to stop being so protective of me. I can make my own choices. I'm not going to let him stop us from being together." Isabella walked into Roman's arms, wrapping her own around him. She buried her head within his vest. "I love you too much."

Roman sighed, looking over at Seth. "Could you give us a moment? I'll join you and Dean in a few." He said, as Seth nodded and left them to be alone. "Is, look at me, baby." With his finger, he lifted Isabella's head by the chin. "You know I love you too. But Is…I don't want to make you choose between family and love here."

Isabella looked at him, with tears in her eyes. "I don't want to choose either because it's not up to Jon to decide who I can and can't date. It's up to me, and I choose to be with you and if Jon has a problem with that, he'll just have to deal with it." She said, leaning up to kiss him deeply and passionately.

Roman returned the kiss, cupping her face in his large hands. There came a knock at the door, but Roman didn't break the kiss. Seth poked his head inside. "We're up in 2 minutes Roman. Come on…" He warned. Roman pulled back slowly, gently kissing Isabella on the forehead. "We'll talk more after the show. I love you baby." He caressed her cheek as he made his way out with Seth to the ring.

Isabella heard their song hit. She sighed and sat down on the couch. She began to think about everything going on. 'Should I just tell Jon? If he already suspects…he could bust us at any moment. On the other hand, if I do tell him, h-he might try to keep me and Roman apart.' Another sigh escaped. As she watched the match from the monitor, she noticed Dean wasn't giving Roman the tag and instead tagged in Seth. 'For f*cks sake Jon!'

Roman wasn't tagged in until the end, and he got the victory for the team. Seth could sense the tension between the two men and stepped in. He followed behind Roman, Dean following him to the backstage area.

"What the f*ck was that out there, Dean? We're not gonna bring our personal problems to work!" Roman yelled at his teammate. "I'm gonna tell you for the last time. There is nothing going on between me and your sister. Got it?! Besides, why does it matter to you who she dates? I think she's very grown up to make a decision."

"Did you…did you really just f*cking ask me that, Roman? In case you have forgotten, I'm her brother. It is my business as to who she dates. I certainly don't want her fooling around with anyone in the company. And I certainly don't want her dating you. Because if it ends badly between you two, then it's gonna cause problems between us."

Roman glared, clenching his fists. "Looks like it too late for that. Just keep thinking about that, Dean. We ain't got nothing to hide." He said, glancing over to Seth, who held back the entire time. "I'll hitch a cab back to the hotel. I can't put up with him right now." He went to collect his stuff then left the arena.

"Well, now you've done it, Dean. I told you this would happen." Seth said.

Dean scowled at Seth. "Shut up…I'm just looking out for my baby sister."

"Yeah, well you need to stop, Jon."

Dean and Seth were surprised to see Isabella emerge from the corner. She stormed up to Jon and connected her right hand to his cheek. She fought to hold back tears. This was the first time she had ever struck her brother. "Stop, Jon! Just stop already!"

Jon held his now stinging cheek. "Is…You heard everything, did you?" He asked.

Isabella nodded, furiously. "Roman's right. It's not up to you who I date. Ever since what happened with Sami, you didn't let me date. Well guess what Jon?" She looked him straight in the eyes. "I'm a grown up, an adult….an adult who can make her own choices."

"I just wanna know, Is. It's f*cking killing me to know." Jon took a step towards Isabella. He sighed. "Are you dating Roman behind my back?"

There was a long pause. Isabella thought whether to tell him or not. She sighed. "No, okay? Just leave it alone and don't bring it up again." She said. "You need to apologize to Roman. I'm gonna get my own room tonight. Bye."

Seth was about to say something but decided against it. 'I warned him, yet he completely ignored everything I told him not to do.'

Isabella got her belongings, deciding to find a way to the hotel. She found Roman sitting on a bench. "Babe?" She took a seat next to him, placing a hand on top of his. "I'm sorry about Jon. I heard everything. I didn't think…no, I knew he would do some sh*t like this…"

"Don't be sorry. I was 2 seconds away from knocking the sh*t out of your brother." Roman said with a chuckle. His arms snaked their way around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "I don't know, Is. Maybe we should just tell him, so this whole drama blows over. It's not worth it, have me and Dean arguing all the time."

"No, I don't want to tell him. It's our business, our lives. We…we just have to keep on making him think that we aren't dating." Isabella argued, biting her lip. She slowly leaned in towards his ear. "I think I'm ready Roman…to take our relationship to the next level. Make love to me, Roman."

"Is, are you…are you sure you're really ready to take that step?"

"Of course I am. I know I'm ready. I love you Roman Reigns."

"I love you Isabella Good."

The two took a cab to the hotel and checked into a room, with Roman carrying Isabella inside, all while kissing her. He laid her down onto the bed, their lips never leaving one another. Isabella worked on Roman's vest as she then tossed it to the floor. They broke apart when air was needed. "R-Roman…I need you badly, baby." Isabella whispered.

Roman smirked, grabbing the bottom of her shirt. He pulled it up little by little. "Patience baby. We're gonna get there. But first, let's take these clothes off of you." He said, pulling the shirt off of her, followed by her shorts. He reached for the back of her bra and undid the clasp. The bra joined his vest, her shirt and shorts on the floor. He eyed her body up and down. "Beautiful….the most beautiful body I have seen."

Isabella blushed a deep red, as she placed a hand on the belt of Roman's pants. She smirked up at him. "I've been waiting to take this off for a while now. Let's see what waits for me underneath." She said, unbuckling his belt, followed by unzipping his pants and pulled them. His boxers were last. She gasped at his already erect member. "Roman."

"Just one little piece is left." The Samoan grabbed both sides of her panties and slowly slid them down Isabella's legs. Both were now completely naked. He positioned himself on top of her, parting her legs. "There's not going back from here. Are you sure you want this to happen, Is?"

"Positive, Roman. If I didn't want this….I wouldn't have asked for it." Isabella replied, preparing herself for what was to come. She felt Roman thrust himself into her, moaning at the wave of pleasure that ran throughout her body. "Oooooh, R-Roman!" She yelled, arching her back.

Roman let out a few moans himself. His thrusts grew with pace each passing second, but he was still gentle with her. He leaned down to kiss Isabella, roughly yet passionate. Their tongues danced with one anothers. He thrusted deeply within her, causing the girl to pull back and moan loudly.

"Rooooooooman!" Isabella wrapped her arms around his neck, while moving her hips to meet his swift and deep thrusts. She could feel him kissing her neck, only intensifying her pleasure. "D-Don't stop baby.." She moaned.

"I don't plan to." Roman mumbled into her neck, leaving his love bites on it. He kissed down to her shoulder, then placed a few kisses on her chest. "S-Sh*t, I'm getting close." He groaned.

"Mmmmm, m-me too."

Isabella felt her orgasm nearing, and Roman's thrusts only made it come faster. She widen her legs a bit more, allowing him to enter her yet even deeper. "I'm gonna come!" She yelled, biting down on her lip, moaning loudly when she released herself onto him. Roman followed only seconds after she had released.

He pulled out of her and collapsed next to his now lover. "How was that….for out first?"

She smiled, panting as she looked over at Roman. "T-That was….was the best experience I had. I'm glad I got to share it with you." Isabella said, caressing and kissing his cheek.

"I am too. I wouldn't have wanted this more with anyone else but you. I love you, Is." Roman said.

"And I love you Roman."

They shared one final passionate kiss, and fell asleep cuddling in each other's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Isabella was woken up by the sunlight hitting her face. She looked over to a sleeping Roman. A smile formed as memories from last night came flooding into her thoughts. She leaned in to kiss him gentle on the lips. "Hey handsome. It's time to get up. Rise and shine, Roman. Greet the new day." She whispered.

Roman opened his eyes, her being the first thing to see. "Good morning, baby. How about waking me up like that every morning? I like it." He said, chuckling. "Last night was incredible. I'm still thinking deeply about it."

"Yeah, me too. It was…it was everything I thought it would be. I feel really good, relaxed." Isabella rested her chin on his shoulder. She placed a hand to his cheek, caressing it. "I love you."

Roman smiled, grabbing the hand on his cheek and kissed it. "I love you too." He said. "You want to lay here a while more than head out for some breakfast?"

"Sure. That sounds great, Roman. Let's just lay here in each other's arms. I don't want any moment we have together to pass. Besides, you're comfy." Isabella giggled. "Really, really comfy. I like having your arms wrapped around me."

"And I like having my arms around you." Roman replied, winking at her. He looked at her for few seconds before he kissed her. He pulled her on top of him, his hands traveling down to her back to her hips.

The kiss deepened, which soon turned into a French kiss. Isabella straddled his waist, having a grip on his shoulder as she kept the kiss on going. They were interrupted by a knock at the door, much to their dismay. Both sighed, annoyed. "I'll get it." Isabella slipped into some clothes and went to answer the door. "Oh, it's you Jon. What do you want? How'd you find my room anyways?" She asked, stepping outside with the door closed behind her.

"Seth told me he saw you entering." Said Jon, then let out a sigh. "Is, I wanna talk with you. Can I come in?" He asked, wanting to step in but Isabella stopped him.

"Um, let's talk out here." She said, seeing Jon gave her a look but shrugged it off. "What is it then, Jon? You wanted to talk."

"You must really think I'm a jerk right now. But, I am just being the big brother I've always been. You should be used to it."

"Yeah, you've pretty much been a jerk lately, Jon. Especially last night. You need to cut it out. I'm not dating Roman behind your back. How many time do I or Roman have to say it?"

"Is, okay, I'm sorry. It's just…you two are always together. And you two look at each other like a couple would. I began to suspect, you know?"

Isabella sighed, hugging him tightly. "Just stop, okay? I guess I can forgive you. But you need to apologize to Roman too. What happened last night at the arena, was uncalled for."

"I know, I've been trying', me and Seth to call him, but he hasn't picked up and he didn't check into the hotel." Jon said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"I-I'm sure he's fine. Probably checked into another hotel."

"Yeah, probably. If you see him, please, tell Roman I'm sorry, yeah? I'll see you soon. Take care Is." Jon smiled and kissed her forehead. He then headed for the elevator.

Isabella sighed a sigh of relief, stepping back inside the room. "That was a close one, Roman. He almost came in here. We could've gotten caught."

"Yeah, and I heard everything…Think I should forgive your brother for being such an ass?" Roman asked, standing up from the bed and clothed himself in just boxers. He looked at Isabella for an answer.

Isabella shrugged. "I mean, if I was able to forgive him, maybe you can too, babe." She walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "He did say sorry, and it looked like he meant it. I saw it in his eyes."

"How do we know he won't still try to catch us in the act?"

"We'll just do what we are doing. Act as if we are just friends. Now, just shut up and kiss me Roman Reigns." Isabella smacked her lips onto his own, continuing their little moment from before.

* * *

"Woah, look at this place. It's huge." Isabella commented as she stepped into the NXT Performance Center for the first time. She took in the atmosphere of the place. "What are we doing here anyways, Roman? You never said."

Roman chuckled. He grabbed her by the hand and led her to an empty ring. It was just the two of them. "I'm going to teach you the spear. Sure you may know how to do it, but I will show you how to properly execute it, strong and fast."

"Alright, then. Show me how it's properly done." Isabella smirked at him. She got into a ready position. "Bring it on, baby. Don't be distracted by this." She teased him.

"Oh please…now, pay attention. What you wanna do is, drive your shoulder into your opponents midsection." Roman slapped his midsection lightly. "You wanna force them down back first onto the mat. But the most important key here is to rely on your momentum of the strike. That way, you force your opponent down to the mat. Make sense?" He asked, taking a few steps back.

"Kind of…"

"Alright. Give it a go."

Isabella nodded and backed up onto the turnbuckle. She sprinted towards Roman, striking shoulder first with his midsection. Yet he didn't tumble to the mat. "How was that?"

"Not quite. I mean, you've got the tackle right. What was it I said? Use the momentum of your strike. Strike me as if you're really mad at me right now."

"How can I hate you baby?" Isabella giggled, running her hands along his muscles.

"Is, focus baby. Get back over to that turnbuckle. "Now then, come at me and strike me like you can't stand me right now." He said.

"Okay…here I come!" Isabella built up momentum and charged at Roman, shoulder striking first and forced him down onto the mat. "Now, h-how was that, Roman?" She asked, looking down into his gorgeous grey eyes.

Roman smirked. "Let's see you do that a couple of more times. But that was some striking spear." He complimented with a kiss.

Isabella pulled back from the kiss, slowly. "Maybe you should reward me with a kiss for each spear I pull off on you." She said. She leaned back against the ropes.

"Maybe…Let's just see how many more you can do. That means you have to spear me to the ground. Good luck, Isabella."

"Oh now you're just asking for it, Roman. Get ready to be speared like you've never been speared before in your life."

After being speared for about 10 minutes, Roman and Isabella laid exhausted in the ring. Isabella was successful in knocking down Roman approximately 5 times. "Only 5 times? I thought you were going to, how did you put it? Spear me like I've never been speared before?" He smirked."

"Shut up. I managed to do so 5 times. So, 5 kissed please, Roman. Your lips on mine, now." Isabella pointed to her lips.

"Alright. Pucker up then, Isabella." Roman captured her lips with his own. He placed a hand behind her head, tangling his fingers within her dirty blonde hair. The other hand was settled on her waist. He pulled back. "There's one. Here comes number 2." He went in for a second kiss only to be stopped by Isabella.

"Let's make it 5 minutes of making out instead. I think that would be rather more enjoyable for the both of us. Wouldn't you say?" Isabella resumed the kiss. She made it deeper and passionate, including some tongue this time. She explored his every inch of his mouth before having her tongue pinned down by Roman's. It turned into a full blown make out session. Their bodies pressed tightly against one anothers, creating heat.

5 minutes passed by, and both were left breathless. "Wow…that was amazing, Is. You were right about a 5 minute kiss instead of just 5 kisses alone. I did find it more enjoyable." Roman chuckled and pecked her lips one final time.

"I knew you would, Ro.. You are a fantastic kisser. You were blessed with such…such an amazing pair of lips." Isabella said. She looked up towards the doorway, having a feeling they were being watched. But no one was there.

"What's wrong?" Roman questioned, looking to where she been looking to. "What is it?"

"I think…someone was watching us." Isabella said as she stood up. She exited the ring and went to try and find who she thought was watching her and Roman. "Hey! H-Hey! Get back here!" She called after the person.

The mysterious person, dressed in a black hoodie, stopped in their tracks. He then laughed, a laugh that was familiar to Isabella. "Well, well. Isabella….it's been far too long, babe."

"S-Sami?"

"Correct you are."

Isabella gasped then hugged him tightly. "Holy sh*t. Wow. It's been 3 years." She said, pulling away. "Y-You're here…Wait, you're here?" She questioned.

"Yep. Right again. I'm still in development, so, in the meantime, I'm gonna be working down in NXT." Sami added. He smirked as he eyes her up and down with a quick glance. "You look good. Where's, uh, Jon?"

Isabella shrugged, crossing her arms. "I-I don't know. He, uh, doesn't know I'm here. Look, what exactly did you see?" She asked.

"Oh, you know. You making out with some guy in the middle of the ring. And speaking of which, here he comes now." Sami pointed Roman out.

Roman came over to them. "Isabella. Is this guy giving you trouble?"

"No. Roman, this is an old friend of mine and Jon's, Sami Callihan. Sami, this is my…boyfriend Roman Reigns." Isabella introduced the two men. "And the guy you saw me making out with."

"Nice to meet you, Sami. I've heard somewhat about you from Isabella and Jon. You're the one who Jon hates for whatever you and Isabella did?"

Isabella sighed, trying not to think about it. "He was just teaching me the spear, Sami."

"Looked more like it to me. But whatever, hey, it's your business. Listen, I've got to be off now. I have a training session. I'll be seeing you around soon. Say 'What's up' to Jon for me, even if he still hates my guts." Sami waved them goodbye and continued on his way.

Roman turned his attention to Isabella. He didn't look too pleased. "Why did you just tell him I was your boyfriend? I thought we weren't gonna tell anyone?"

"It's not like he's gonna go blab to Jon or to anyone. They haven't spoken in 3 years. I think we're fine." Isabella wrapped her arms around him.

"Yeah, well he better not. You didn't date him did you? Was that the reason Jon got pissed at him? Or was it something a hell lot worse? What exactly happened?" Roman was curious to know more.

"I-I really don't wanna say. When I feel ready enough to tell you, I will. I'm not ready yet, Roman. Please, understand."

"I do. We should head back to the hotel. Let me carry you to the car. Hop on."

Isabella giggled as she jumped onto Roman's back. She rested her head on his shoulder. "I am pretty exhausted, from today and yesterday." She said.

Roman let out a chuckle, carrying her out to the car. "It's a night neither of us will forget. Was a little early into the relationship, but it felt right. You know what I mean?" He asked, smiling at her.

"Yeah, I do. I felt the same and it was everything I hoped for. There was passion, love, a connection that clicked so well." Isabella whispered softly, returning the smile at her lover.

"And it mattered more that we…we were our firsts." Roman added, opening the car door and set Isabella in her seat. He leaned in to place a sweet kiss on her forehead.

Isabella remained quiet. She only smiled and nodded. She then stared off into space. As if she were thinking deeply about something. A quiet sigh escaped her lips.

"Is? You okay, babe?" Roman asked, caressing her cheek with his thumb. He turned her head to make her look at him. "You okay? You seem to be lost there."

"I'm fine. Just thinking about something. Really, don't worry." Isabella smiled and pecked him on the lips. "Now, drive. I could really use with a shower right now."

* * *

A week had passed, an Jon seemed to have calmed down, with his suspicions about Roman and Isabella. He and Roman managed to fixed their problems and have gone back to being the best of friends. Isabella sat next to her brother. "Jon, an old friend of ours says hello."

Jon glanced over at her, a smirk plastered on his face. "Oh really? And who might that be? Which of my buddies from the indies says hello?"

"Sami Callihan." She stated.

The smirk on Jon's face remained. His head shook slowly. "Good o' Sami C, my pal. Where exactly did you run into him? Or did he, you call him, he call you?"

"Well…I took a little trip down to the NXT Performance Center. Just last week….Anyways, I was working on a new move and he saw me." Isabella explained, looking over at Roman.

Roman was confused my Jon's reaction. He had to ask. "Why aren't you angry? I thought you hated him for whatever it was he and Isabella did?"

"It's like Is here had said to me….I need to let go of the past. So, therefore, I have forgiven Sami Callihan. It's in the past now." Jon said. "I've got to give him a call sometime, to go out for a couple of drinks, just like the old days."

"Woah there…Is…Is, are you feeling alright?" Roman noticed Isabella's pale face. He noted she clenched her stomach and a hand covering her mouth.

"You're not looking…-" Jon began but Isabella sprinted right past him.

Seth was coming out of the bathroom from a shower. He quickly moved out of the way as she went in. All he heard was the sound of Isabella throwing up. "Is? Hey, Jon, Roman. Isabella's throwing up in here!"

Roman and Jon rushed to the bathroom. Jon knocked on the door, trying to get inside to check on her. "Isabella, open up.. Are you okay in there? Let me in." He knocked a couple more times.

"She did look pale. I saw it on her face." Roman said, hearing Isabella throwing up some more. He became concerned.

The sound of the toilet flushing was heard. All 3 men stared at Isabella as she opened the door. "What was that about? Are you feeling sick or something?" Jon asked as he helped her over to the bed.

"I-I dunno. I just began feeling nauseous." Isabella said, trying to shake off the nasty taste of vomit left in her mouth.

Seth handed her a mint to suck on for the taste. "You know… I think it was that sushi we had earlier. It did kind of taste funky to me." He assumed.

"Sh*t, you had me worried, Is. You hardly go about throwing up like that, out of nowhere. You need me to go get you some medicine or something? There's a small pharmacy around the corner." Jon held her in his arms, gently rubbing her back.

"I'll be fine, Jon." Isabella smiled, leaning herself back onto some pillows. "I think what I need right now is a nap. I'm not feeling so nauseous anymore." She took a quick glance over at Roman, who still had that worried look in his eyes.

Jon sighed. "Okay, you rest now. But I'm gonna have Seth go get you something incase you start feeling sick again."

"I'm on it." Seth changed into a hoodie and skinny jeans to head out. He made the trip to the corner pharmacy. Jon texted him a list of items to pick up for Isabella. "Pepto, saltine crackers…water, sports drinks helps too." He wandered into the next aisle, looking for one more item, not listed by Jon. Seth sighed quietly as he put a pregnancy test into the shopping basket. "Might as well." After paying for the stuff, he returned to the hotel room. "Hey, I'm back. Roman, Isabella." He took notice Jon was not in the room. "Where's Dean?"

"Out on the balcony. I think he might of fallen asleep out there." Roman chuckled, feeling Isabella's movement on the bed. "Hey, still can't fall asleep?" He took hold of her hand and intertwined their fingers with hers.

"Glad you're up Is. I picked up the stuff Jon wanted me to get. And I sort of got a little extra something you should take." Seth reached into the plastic bag, pulling out the pregnancy test.

Isabella's eyes went wide, letting out a gasp. She looked from Seth, to the pregnancy test, to Roman, then back at Seth again. "Seth, no…you can't possibly…"

Roman sighed. "Isabella, we did have sex and it…it only takes one time to happen. Just take it, just to make sure if you're pregnant or not."

Isabella was against it at first but decided anyways to take it. She thought about starting a family with Roman, but in the future, later on in their relationship…but now? No, not now…not so early. But they knew the consequences of their actions last week, and without any form of protection. Isabella stared at the test, the test that determined hers and Roman's future. She was already drowning in tears, impatiently waiting for the results to come in.

"How long does it take for the results?" Roman paced the room back and forth. He was anxious to know. "F*ck! Seth, I don't know how to feel right now. I could possibly become a father."

"It takes 5 minutes, it's been 4 already. Just calm down, Roman. You're making me nervous for you." Seth's eyes followed Roman as he continued to pace.

When the results finally came in, Isabella came out to deliver the news.

"Well?!" Both Roman and Seth questioned.

"I…I…I'm…"


	6. Chapter 6

"Well?!"

"I….I…I'm not pregnant." Isabella announced, wiping away her tears. "It came back negative. There is no baby." She added.  
Roman sighed as he pulled Isabella into his arms. He gently gave her back a rub. He felt sad yet relieved at the same time. "It's going to be okay. Isabella, listen to me." He whispered into her ear. "I love you and maybe someday try for another baby. But now, its not the right time nor place for a baby."  
"I know…I know." Isabella sobbed into his shoulder. "I'm just emotional right now. From a-all of this. Thanks Seth." She looked at him over Roman's shoulder.  
"You had to make sure, you know? Is, you're like a sister to me. I care about. But you're not pregnant. So you won't have to deal with the drama with Jon if you were." Seth opened his arms out for her. He kissed the top of her head.  
Jon was back in the room, unoticed by them. He instantly noticed his baby sister crying in Seth's arms. "What's going on? You feeling any better, Is?" He gently pullled her into his arms, cradling her.  
"She's fine…she just had a bad dream." Roman said as a cover. If Jon knew what really was wrong, he'd probably had flipped out. He let out a sigh as he sat down on a chair and watched Dean try to get Isabella to sleep.  
"I'll lay down with you until you fall asleep. Just like I did when you were little." Jon smiled, having his arms around her protectively.  
Isabella snuggled into his chest. She continued to sob. The results were still fresh in her mind. She had lied…her and Roman were to be expecting a baby, 9 months from now. The lie wouldn't last for long because eventually, she would start to show. 'What have I gotten myself into? I had to lie…I had to. Even Roman says so…he doesn't think we should have a baby right now.' These were her last thought before falling asleep.

* * *

The following day, they hit the road once more. It was RAW in Cinncinati, Ohio tonight. This was Jon and Isabella's hometown, bringing back both good and bad memories.  
Isabella felt really exhausted, being pregnant and all. She still had urges to throw up but would tell the boys it was probably something she ate.  
"If this keep up, I will take you to a doctor. No buts, Is. You've thrown up a lot, you're probably dehydrated." Jon said, not having left her side since last night.  
"Jon, like I said, I'll be okay. Roman and Seth have kept me hydrated with crackers and lemonade. But that nasty medicine, no more." Isabella made a disgusted face. She looked up to see Roman and Seth enter the room. "H-Hey guys." She became nervous around Roman now. She was lying to him and it killed her inside. "I thought you were heading out for a jog?"  
"We were…but we decided to stick around. Because after last night, we worry for you." Roman replied. "You are okay, right?"  
"I'm fine. Just exhausted, is all. Don't let me being sick stop you from working out. Go. You go too, Jon. I will be alright by myself for an hour or two."  
Jon sighed. He kissed her forehead. "I really don't wanna leave you alone, Is."  
"Go Jon. Everything will be okay. I can handle things myself. Starting with a shower." Isabella reassured him and stood up off the bed. "See, its not like I can't do things on my own."  
"Fine, but if anything, anything you need, call us."  
"Just go."  
Jon then left with Roman and Seth. "Come on, guys. Ya heard her." He said.  
"Hold on…I forgot my…I'm gonna use the restroom. Wait for me outside. Even better, get a head start. I'll catch up to you." Roman called after Jon and Seth. He made up the excuse to catch some alone time with Isabella. "Isabella?" He whispered as he reentered her room.  
"Roman." Isabella turned her attention to the Samoan. She had clothes in hand. "W-What do you want?"  
"Something I've been wanting to to since last night." Roman walked over to Isabella and pulled her into a very passionate and loving kiss. His arms wrapped around her waist, holding her in a protective way.  
Isabella pulled away from the kiss slowly. Her lips formed into a sad smile. "I do love you Roman, so much.." She said in a low whisper. The guilt of not telling him the truth was getting to her.  
"As do I." Roman said, cupping her face and kissed her forehead sweetly. "I really wish we could go away together. And not worry about Jon finding out about us. Its killing me that I can't kiss you when I want to…or even just hold you like this without and worry." He added.  
"W-We will find a way soon. But we just need to continued being careful about our relationship…and careful not to have a p-pregnancy s-scare like yesterday…" Isabella studdered and immedietly broke out in tears. She fell to her knees, only yo be picked up by Roman.  
"Isabella, baby, don't cry. I-its okay, shh…shh." Roman tried to comfort her the best he could. He thought maybe she was crying because she still was emotional about it. "Both you and I know we aren't ready for a baby, udner the circumstances we're in." He said, using his thumb to wipe away her tears.  
Isabella sniffled softly as she looked into her eyes. The truth wanted to come out but she held it in. 'No..No, I shouldn't tell him. I won't.'  
"O-Okay, I understand, Roman. I know. I'm very emotional, still…" isabella cleaned her tear, soaken face with the sleeve of her shirt. "I don't wanna keep you back any longer than I have. Go and catch up with Jon and Seth." She pecked his cheek and quickly turned towards the bathroom.  
Roman left with a sigh.  
Meanwhile, Isabella turned on the water, letting it fill the tub. Once full, she stepped inside and laid herself out. She placed both hands on her stomach, rubbing it in a gentle manner. "Your daddy doesn't know about you yet. I-I don't know if I should tell him, baby. Your uncle Jon…if he ever found out about me and daddy, he'll be mad." Isabella talked to her baby as she relaxed into the warm water. "You came into our lives unexpected, and I already love you. B-But, I-I don't think I'm strong enough to tell daddy. I will have to hide you for as long as I can." She began to cry quietly, then wondered the kind of family her and Roman would have. She pictured them on Christmas morning, with their son/daughter opening presents…Jon, being the happy uncle Isabella would want him to be. "If only…things would turn out like that. I really don't want to think about the bad. I just want you to know, no matter what happens, I will always love you. Nothing will change that."

* * *

When it came time for RAW that night, Isabella went with the boys. They had done their match earlier, and now they were going over next weeks show. Then there was Isabella. She was told she had her debut match on RAW tonight. 'No…Oh no. Why tonight? I can't…I can't tell them I can't wrestle because I'm pregnant. But its already been announced I'm here tonight.' She was snapped out of her thoughts when Seth burst into the room.  
"I hear someone has her debut match tonight! Isabella! That's amazing, girl." Seth pulled her into a tight hug. He grinned big, then frowned when she remained emotionaless. "You don't seem too happy. What's wrong, Is?"  
Isabella shrugged. "I'm not so sure, Seth. But I-I really don't think its such a good idea for me to wrestle tonight…or for A WHILE."  
"What are you talking about? About a month ago, you were so excited to make your debut." Seth argued, a bit confused. "Are you still feeling sick or something? Because if I remember, when you were down in NXT, you would go on wrestling, even if you were sick. What's holding you back?"  
"I just…don't feel ready, that's all. Maybe I should wait a few more MONTHS…" Isabella said, trying to make it obvious what she meant. Maybe Seth would pick up on it. Seth was someone she could trust, after all, he kept her relationship with Roman quiet from Jon. 'But could I really trust him with something as big as me being pregnant?' She questioned herself. "Please understand Seth."  
Seth sighed as he looked at her. "Look, just go out and do your match. You're ready. Trust me, Is." He placed a kiss on her forehead.  
"Where are Roman and Jon, by the way?" Isabella asked, wrapping her arms around herself. 'He didn't catch on.'  
"They're talking to Hunter. They sent me here to check up on you. They both wish you good luck on your match." Seth headed for the door, stopping in the doorway. "Go out there, stop worrying. Things will be great." He said, then left.  
Isabella took in a deep breath. 'O-Okay…I'll just have to be careful out there.' She slowl made her way out to the ring. Her opponent, Alicia Fox, stood ready inside. Once the bell rang, Alicia went for the first move, a kick to the stomach, Isabella retreated to the turnbuckle, with her arms wrapped protectively around her stomach. "Back up, Alicia." She begged.  
"What's going on with Isabella?" Roman questioned. He found it odd, knowing Isabella would've easily dodged or countered such a move. "Did she say anything to you Seth?"  
Seth shook his head yes. "When I went to go check up on her, she was saying she wasn't ready for tonight. How she should wait months to debut."  
Isabella avoided any moves to the abdomen, not wanting to cause any harm to her baby. 'What am I even doing out here? I-I better finish this quickly. I know…I'll use the spear.' She ducked a clothesline, using the ropes as a way to pick up speed. What followed was a perfect striking spear, enough to knock down Alicia and cover her for thw in  
"Impressive spear. I think Alicia is out cold." Jon said, a big grin appearing on his face. "I dunno, what she's talking about. She's f*cking ready!" He cheered.  
Isabella's victory was short lived. She was hit was a wave of dizziness, nearly falling to the matt, but managed to catch herself. 'Whats going on?'  
"Something wrong with Isabella. We'd better go check on-"  
"No, I'll go. You two stay put." Jon insisted and ran out to the ring. The rinside medic was attending to Isabella, asking her questions. "Is, you alright, what was that about?" He asked.  
"Nothing…its probably just m-my period. That's all. I'll be fine, Jon. Stop worry so much." Isabella lied, putting on a smile. She then hugged the uncle of her unborn baby. "Help me up, will you?" She held onto Jon, being carried to the lockerroom.  
"You okay?" Roman and Seth asked in unison the minute Jon carried her inside.  
"Yeah, I tend to get dizzy days before my period starts. N-nothign serious…"  
'Just that I'm pregnant with your child, Roman.'  
"Is, you did great for your debut magtch. That spear, right on. I knew you could do it!" Seth commented, handing her a bottled water.  
"But why were you telling Seth here that your debut should be put on hold? That you weren't ready?" Roman asked, curious to know. He didn't quite understand why.  
"Yeah. Why did you say that?" Now it was Jon who asked.  
Isabella gave them a nervous smile. "Ummm." She shrugged, not know how to answer them. "I-I have my reasons, okay?! Now will you stop asking me questions!" She expldoed at them, the mood swings kicking in. "I'm gonna need some time off. I, uh, started something and I need a couple months off." Her eyes directed to Roman.  
"And what exactly would that be?"  
"I can't say. Its personal. You'll probably find out for yourself, anyways…the 3 of you will." Isabella sighed, fighting back tears. She rubbed her eyes. "Let's just go. I'm tired and feeling a bit light headed. I need helping up."  
"I've got you. Seth, get her stuff will you?" Roman ordered at Seth as he carried Isabella to the car. "Dean, you drive. I'll sit in the back, to make sure Is doesn't pass out or anything." He hands the keys to Dean, sitting Isabella inside and sliding next to her. "You can rest your head on my shoulder if you'd like, Is."  
Isabella nodded and rested her head on Roman's shoulder, getting comfortable. "Wake me up when we get to the next town. I'm knocking out 'till then."  
"Yeah. Will do Is. You just rest." Seth said. "And here. Its chilly, so use this blanket to keep ya warm."  
"Thanks Seth."

* * *

2 hours into the drive, Jon decided to pull into a rest area. "Gentleman, I gotta take a piss. Be back in 2 minutes." He exited the car and headed for the restroom.  
"Where are we?" Isabella asked groggily. She looked around to see pitch black, with only the lights from the vending machines. "Where's Jon?"  
"Bathroom. And as you may have already figured, we're at a rest area." Seth said, a yawn escaping his lips.  
Isabella turned to a sleeping Roman. She pecked his lips gently. "I love you babe." She ran her fingers through his facial hair.  
Roman surprised her with a kiss in return. He smiled. "I love you too, Is. Go back to sleep. You still seem exhausted." He said, pressing his forehead to hers.  
"I'm craving some sweets."  
"You want me to go check what there is in those vending machines?" Seth asked.  
"No, I'll go. Roman, come with me. Its took dark out there, not exactly liking it." Isabella got out of the car, dragging Roman with her over to the vending machines, far from view.  
"What are you gonna get?" Roman asked with a big yawn.  
"I dunno…so many choices…many choices. Hmm, I just want something sweet. With me being preg…on my period, it happens." Isabella mentally slapped herself, nearly revealing her pregnancy to Roman.  
Roman rose an eyebrow at her. "I could've sworn you said…pregnant. I must be tired that I'm hearing things."  
"Ummm, yeah, you must babe." Isabella laughed a nervous laugh. She went with a big chocolate cookie. She spit it out the moment she bit into it. "Oh, gross! This cookie is f*cking stale!"  
"Really? I don't think they've restocked this machine in months, it looked like the wrappers are faded." Roman pointed to the other snacks inside.  
"What a waste of a dollar."  
"I know what you can get for free. And its much better."  
"Oh, and what's that babe?"  
With on quick move, Roman pinned Isabella up against the wall, kissing her roughly yet lovingly. His hand grippped onto her waist, as Isabella's on Roman's shoulders. His hands then ran down to her legs, wrapping them around his waist.  
"R-Roman.." Isabella moaned softly in between kisses. She pressed her lips more to his, gently biting down on his lower lip. A blush surfaced on her cheeks, feeling them grow warm. Her heart beat pounded against her chest.  
Roman parts her lips with his tongue, allowing access to her mouth and explore it. His tongue danced with hers. He put all the love and passion into the kiss, wanting to show her how much he loved her..  
When it became hard to breath, the two broke the kiss, leaving them both to catch their breaths. "Mmm, you're right…so much better." Isabella giggled, licking her lips. "That was a nice kiss."  
"Isabella. I love you…I can't tell you enough how much I do. Its been 3 wonderful months together. I'm a happy man, just being with you." Roman said, lifting her head up and kept it still. "We shared one night of passion and it was incredible. I'll never forget it."  
"Roman..you're gonna make me cry, babe."  
"Let me finsih, Is." Roman chuckled. "I do want to marry you some day, and have a couple of kids running around…in the future. Right now, I just wanna enjoy the time with you. Let there be no secrets, no lies between us."  
Isabella swalloed hard on that last part. She could only nod slowly, smiling as if she had nothing to hide. "Y-Yeah. Of course. I would never lie or keep any secrets from you. And I love you too."  
Roman grinned. "Great, now let's get back before your brother realizes we're gone." He walked her back to car.  
'Im the worst. Roman loves me and I'm keep the biggest secret in our relationship from him. I don't deserve him.'


	7. Chapter 7

A whole month has passed, and Isabella remained quiet about her pregnancy. By this time, a small baby bump formed, but no one else could see it. Her solution to hiding it was by wearing long and baggy shirts or sweaters. Roman, Jon, and Seth didn't think anything of it. After all, it was winter season. Tho, they did take notice of her sleeping a lot more often, and have a bigger appetite. Again, not really thinking much of it.

Isabella got her leave from WWE, not exactly telling them why she needed this time off. She stayed in the home her and Jon lived in, in Tampa, Florida. The house was all hers, having the boys home on the weekends, and today happened to be one of those weekends.

"Hey, where are you going?" Roman asked as he caught her heading towards the front door.

"I'm..um, going to pick up a few groceries."Isabella said, rubbing the back of her neck. The guilt built up inside of her whenever she was around Roman.

Roman checked his wrist watch. "At 7:30 in the morning? It's a bit early, don't you think? You want me to come with you?" He asked.

"No, no. I-It's okay, babe. It wil only be a couple of things I need to pick up. And I'm gonna make you boys breakfast." Isabella quickly responded.

"Alright then. Just give me a call if you need anything." Roman walked up to Isabella and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "I love you."

"Me too..." Isabella let out, sighing quietly to herself as she walked out to the car. She shed a single tear, only to wipe it away. "I hate that I'm lying to him. It's so hard to be around him and not tell him." She turned on the engine and drove to her destination...but not the grocery store. Instead, Isabella headed to the hospital, for her 1 month check up.

"Isabella Good."

"Yes?"

"The doctor will see you now. Please follow me." A nurse led Isabella to a room at the end of the hallway. "Right in here."

Isabella nodded, quietly heading inside. She sat down on the patient bed. She became nervous, taking in short, deep breaths.

"Isabella? You're 6 weeks along, is that correct?" The doctor asked, grabbing his clipboard.

"Yes..."

"Your first pregnancy?"

"...Y-Yes.."

"Any symptoms? Morning sickness? Tiredness? Increased appetite? Swelling of hands or feet?"

"T-The first 3, yes." Isabella answered.

"Good, good." He filled out the paper work on his clipboard. "Alright, if I could have you lean back for me. We're gonna check how your baby is going." He flipped off the lights, and turned on the sonogram machine, then squeezed a clear gel onto her stomach. He spread it around using the transducer.

Isabella eyes were glued to the monitor. She clenched tightly onto the bottom of her shirt, at how nervous she was. "How's my baby, doc?" She asked.

"You see this little figure here?" The doctor pointed to the baby's location on the monitor. "That's your baby, Isabella. Everything seems to be progressing well." He said with a kind smile. "Congratulations to you. I bet the father is thrilled about his child."

Isabella stood up, pulling for her shirt after clearing the gel. "H-He doesn't know about his baby because he doesn't know I'm pregnant." She said, choking back on her tears.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to upset you.."

"I-It's fine...I better be on my way. Thank you doc." Isabella was quick to leave and drive back home.

As soon as she stepped inside, she found all three boys on the couch, watching tv.

"Hey, there you are Is." Seth was the first to greet her as she walked in. He grinned. "Roman said you were gonna make us breakfast this morning." He said.

"Ummm, y-yeah.."

"Where's the stuff, Is?" Jon asked. He noticed her hands were empty. "You did go to the grocery store, right?"

"They didn't have the ingredients I was looking for."

"How could they not-"

"Because they didn't, okay?!" Isabella cut Roman off. "You three ask me a lot of questions! L-Like you think I have something to hide!" She snapped. "Make your own damn breakfast! I'm tired!" She stormed off to her room, slamming the door shut.

Jon looked at his teammates, confused as they were. "What the f*ck was that about?"

"I have no clue. She's been...really moody lately. I've noticed that. Like there ever isn't a time when she doesn't snap at us when we ask her one question." Roman said, glancing over at Seth.

"Yeah. You're right about that, man. One of us wanna go check on her? I did last time, and it ended with her nearly throwing a plate at my head. Dean, wanna give it a go?" Seth asked.

"No, no. I don't want to deal with my moody sister." Dean shook his head, setting down his water. He got up as he headed into the kitchen. "Roman, you go and heck on Is. I'm gonna go ahead and see what I can cook us up." He called from behind the counter.

"Alright then. I was gonna volunteer myself anyways." Roman sighed and made his way up to Isabella's room. He knocked a few times. "Is, baby, can I come in? I became worried because you just snapped at us as soon as you came in. Is?"

There came no respond, so he entered the room. At that moment, he noticed Isabella quickly hide something underneath the bed sheets."What is that?"

"What's what, Roman?" Isabella questioned him back.

"You hid something underneath those sheets. What is it?" Roman asked once more, coming closer towards her bed.

"N-Nothing. Just go away. I want to be alone right now. I-I don't feel like talking with anyone, nor do I feel good."

Roman groaned with a shake of his head. "What's with you lately, huh? You've been snapping at me, Jon, and Seth for no reason at all. We barely say two words to you and bam! Out of nowhere, you snap." He argued.

"Nothing is wrong with me. I'm not in the mood to talk. And excuse me for being moody." Isabella crossed her arms. "You try being a girl and...and going through a monthly change, when you feel more emotional than ever. Y-You just don't understand how I'm feeling right now!"

"Isabella..." Roman sighed, running a hand through his hair and gave it a slight pull. "Then help me understand. I don't know what's going on with you." He said. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing! Just...I don't want to talk about it. Not this."

"I don't know what you mean by 'this'. Is, you either tell me or I will eventually find out for myself." Roman demanded. His tone was fierce and serious. "So? You gonna tell me or not?"

Isabella just shook her head no. She tugged on the bottom of her shirt, nearly exposing her stomach. "I wish I could tell you. I really do, Roman. It's something I'm not ready to tell you about, for now at least."

"Fine then...I guess I'll find out for myself, sooner or later." Roman said, and by this time he was furiously annoyed. "But just know this...a month ago, I said let there be no secrets or lies between us. You're doing exactly that, Isabella Good."

"I'm sorry. I really am."

"Me too, Is. I'll leave you alone now, cause it's clearly what you want right now."

"Roman..."

Roman walked out the door and went downstairs. He tapped Seth on the shoulder. "Seth, I need to talk to you. Outside, now. Come on."

"Okay." Seth was dragged outside to the porch. He looked at his friend. "What's up? You seem kind of pissed." He studied his face.

"I am. Isabella is hiding something. As soon as I walked into her room, she quickly hid something..under the sheets. I think it may have something to do with the way she's been acting she has." Roman explained, leaning against the post.

Seth let out a deep sigh. "I don't know what's going on with that girl. So, you gonna try and find out what she's hiding?" He asked.

"Yes, or else it's gonna drive me crazy. What if...what if she's cheating on me?

"Seriously? You think Isabella is..? Roman, that's crazy man! She loves you." Seth said in such disbelief, shaking his head at Roman. "Just don't jump to conclusions here, Roman. I know for sure she's not."

"How do you really know for sure, huh, Seth? You don't!" Roman roared, then sighed. "I'm sorry, man. I can't help but feel a little insecure right now. It's just...argh." He rubbed his face, frustrated. "I need to find out soon, or else I'm gonna go insane."

Seth gave Roman a gentle pat on the back. "Start with letting go of the thought of Isabella cheating on you. Alright? Cause that's just ridiculous, Roman, and you know it." He said.

Another sigh left Roman. "I love that girl but I don't like the fact that she's keep a secret or lying to me. Whatever it is...Dean still doesn't have a clue."

"I heard my name." Jon called through the window. "And what are you two going on about me not having a clue about what exactly? He asked, looking at them suspiciously.

Seth shrugged, trying to come up with something to cover up. "Okay, you caught us. We were planning a party for your birthday. It's coming up, is it not? Or did someone forget their birthday?"

"No. Why would I forget my own birthday? Dafaq. Anyways, breakfast is ready." Jon popped his head back inside and walked over to the dining table. "By the way, the moody princess requested that her breakfast be taken up to her room. Roman, wanna be a gentleman and-"

"I'll take it up to her. Apparently it didn't go well for Roman when he wen to check up on your sister, Dean." Seth volunteered himself to carry up the plate of food to Isabella's room. He carefully and slowly entered the room. "Hey, Is? I've got your breakfast-" He dodged a pillow thrown at him. "What the hell?!"

"Roman thinks I'm cheating on him?!" Isabella yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks. But her face showed anger. "I heard everything Seth." She pointed to the window, ajar. "How could he think that?!"

Seth sighed as he set down the plate on top of the dresser. "Look, Is...you heard me telling him that even I think that's not true. But you are the one making him believe that." He said.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying it may have something to do with the fact that you hid something the moment he walked in earlier. But I know that you hiding whatever you did wouldn't have anything to do with you cheating on him." Seth crossed his arms. He looked her in the eyes. "So?"

"So what?"

"If you can't tell Roman, and I know you sure as heck can't tell Jon...can you trust me in telling me whatever mess you're in? I did after all keep your relationship with Roman from your brother."

"But can I really trust you with this? I mean, i-it's something really big."

Seth nodded. "Of course you can, Is. Tell me."

Isabella but her lip nervously. She reached under the sheets and held the object she hid close to her chest. "Seth...do you remember a month ago...you figured I could be pregnant and then I took a pregnancy test, telling both you and Roman I wasn't?"

"Yeah..."

"I lied. I'm a month along with his child. Here, look." Isabella handed him the sonogram picture. She pointed to the baby's location. "There it is, my baby."

Seth stared at the picture, not believing his eyes. He looked up to meet Isabella's gaze. "Y-You're pregnant Is? That's why you-"

"Yes."

"And that explains the mood swings...the sleeping...the long clothes.."

"Yes, yes, and yes." Isabella cried out. "And I don't want to tell Roman. I don't know if it'll ruin or make our relationship better. We've only been together 4 months." She said, wiping away her tears. "Plus, if Jon found out...if Jon found out h-he would go mad. I'm not only afraid of Roman's reaction, but Jon's. Promise you won't say anything, Seth."

"Isabella." Seth sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Roman has the right to know-"

"Promise me Seth!"

"Fine. I'll keep my mouth shut. But sooner or later, you're gonna start to show. And I don't think you'll be able to hide it from Roman and Jon." Seth motioned to her stomach, a bump barely visible.

Isabella sighed. "I-I know. It's what I'm afraid of. But I'm glad you won't say anything. Thanks Seth." She pulled him into a tight embrace.

"You got it Is."

* * *

Around midnight, everyone except Isabella and Roman were asleep. Isabella wanted to confront Roman about his accusation of her. She was seated in a dark area of the living room. When Roman finally came down, she switched on the lights. "So, you think I'm cheating on you, Roman?" Isabella questioned, crossing her arms.

"What? What're you talking about? Did Seth tell you that?" Roman asked.

Isabella slapped him the hardest she could. Her breathing got heavier. "Seth didn't have to tell me anything!I heard it. Next time, you shouldn't talk right outside my room. I can't believe you're accusing me of cheating!"

Roman rubbed his cheek, then glared at Isabella. "You've been acting suspicious lately, Isabella. You don't want to tell me what you're hiding. This morning you admitted to keeping a secret from me. My suspicions only thought of you cheating."

"Well you're wrong, Roman Reigns. I f*cking love you! How could you think that?" Isabella slapped his chest, pushing him. She was more angry than upset with him, but eventually broke out in tears.

Roman grabbed her hands to restrain her. "Stop! Stop it."

Isabella squirmed, trying to struggle herself out of his grip. She now started kicking at him. "Let..me..go!"

"Stop it, Isabella. You don't want to make me angry. Stop." Roman whispered. He had to pin her up against the wall, gently. "You don't want to wake up Dean and Seth, especially not Dean, do you?" He whispered softly to her.

"N-No."

Roman sighed then wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry into his chest. "Shh, shh. I love you, Isabella. I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry that I accused you of cheating." Roman rubbed her back.

Isabella looked up at him, with her teary green eyes. "I-I love you too. But you should know I would n-never cheat on you. I wouldn't because you're the only one I want." She said, sniffling. "And the only one I need. So please, drop this."

"Fine. I won't ask again. I guess if you want to tell me, tell me. If not, then you don't have to. It's just good to know you're not cheating on me." Roman said, wiping away her tears with his thumbs. "Now, we should head up to bed. I'll see you in the morning, beautiful." He kissed her passionately.

Isabella pulled away slowly and went up to her room. She fell asleep, while rubbing her stomach. 'H-He'll find out in the next couple of weeks, and I know I've keeping his child from him.'

Roman laid in bed, hands behind his head. 'What could she not be telling me? I wish she could just tell me.'


	8. Chapter 8

Only a few weeks have passed, and now it was 2 days before Christmas. Isabella still remained quiet about her pregnancy, as did Seth. As for Roman, he still was curious as to what Isabella wasn't telling him. He didn't ask again, tho he wished she would just tell him. And Jon...he remained clueless as to what's going on. He went on as if life is progressing normally.

"How long are we gonna be here? This place is too packed. I'm surprised people haven't recognized us yet and having things thrown in our faces to sign. Ya know I don't like public places, much less the mall, Is." Jon said, more of a grumble. He looked around the mall, seeing families shopping for Christmas presents.

Isabella giggled, pinching his cheek softly. "No complaining, Jon. You offered to tag along." She said, pulling out her shopping list. "I'm getting you all great gifts. It's our first Christmas together. And I want it to be prefect."

"I've always loved shopping for Christmas presents. Considering I grew up in a large family. The whole family gathered on Christmas Eve." Roman thought back to his favorite Christmas memories. He chuckled. "No, it's just the four of us, which is great."

"How about inviting your cousins to the party tomorrow?" Seth suggested.

"Oh! That would be great. Invite them Roman." Isabella said with such enthusiasm.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about that. I guess that means more presents to buy." The Samoan let out yet another chuckle.

Seth cleared his throat. "I'm gonna quickly head to buy a certain gift for a friend. You see, my friend's girlfriend...Ah, never mind. I won't say what. I'll meet up with you guys in, lets say, 2 hours?" He asked.

"Sure. Let's meet up near the big tree near the entrance in which we came in through." Jon said. "I'm gonna go with Isabella and Roman. Cause I just want to get the heck out of here as soon as possible."

Isabella rolled her eyes at Jon. "No more complaining Jon. 2 hours is fine. See you in a bit, Seth." She, Roman, and Jon went in one way, and Seth the opposite. "Come on, let's head to Macy's. You boys need some nice suits, and I happen to see some the other day. One for each in a different style."

"Great. I'm in need of a new suit. My old one is starting to fade. Surprise me, Is." Roman said,w inking at her, going unseen by Jon. He turned to Jon. "You and I go to look someplace else in this store while your sister shops."

Isabella waved them off, blowing a kiss at Roman. She gave her stomach a gentle rub. "There goes your daddy...your uncle." She whispered to her baby, letting out a sad sigh. Then Isabella went to the tux and suits department of the store. "Let's see now...time to mix and match.." About 30 minutes into her shopping spree, Isabella began feeling faint. She nearly collapsed backwards, being caught in someone's arms. "Woah.." She looked up to meet her catchers arms, her vision becoming blurry and unclear.

"You alright there, Isabella?"

"S-Sami? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me. Good thing I was here to catch you, huh?" Sami chuckled, helping Isabella back onto her feet. "So, are you good now?"

Isabella nodded. She blinked a couple of times, before her vision became clear once more. "I-I'm fine, okay now, just felt a little faint for a second." She focused on Sami. "You came out of nowhere. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know...the same as everyone else. Christmas shopping. Hey, I haven't seen you around in a month. Don't tell me you quit already?"

"Oh no, no. I, um, decided to..."

"Relax, I'm just teasing you, Is."

Isabella flashed a quick smile at him. She then thought of inviting him to the Christmas Eve party. "So, um, Sami. You doing anything tomorrow? We're throwing a party tomorrow. Jon would be thrilled to have his old pal there. What do you say?"

"A party you say?" Sami asked with a wide smirk on his face. "Well, you know I can't pass up a party. I'm a party animal. I'll definitely be there." He winked.

"Great, I'll text you the address." There was an awkward silence between them. They walked around the store for a bit. "Ummm, Sami?"

"Yeah, Is?"

"Do you ever...you know, think about what happened between us?"

"Which of the times, Isabella? Number one or two?" Sami asked.

Isabella sighed, biting at her bottom lip. "It doesn't matter which one Sami. Recently I've thought about them. I really don't want it to interfere in my relationship with Roman. I haven't brought it up or anything. I feel like I'm lying...to him." She rubbed her arm up and down. "Anyways, he doesn't know about our past."

Sami shook his head, frowning a bit at her. "Why would your current boyfriend have to know about our past?"

"I-I dunno. When we bumped into each other back at the performance center, he asked if you and me-Jon, Roman." Isabella called over Sami's shoulder. Jon and Roman were headed their way.

"Sami? Sami Callihan?" Jon grinned. He grinned even more when Sami turned to face them. "Dude, it's been 3 years. How the heck are you?" The two old pals slapped hands and then hugged it out.

Roman gave a nod at Sami, then turned to Isabella. He stood by her side. At that moment, Roman wanted to put his arm around Isabella to let Sami know she was his. But becuase of Jon being around, he had to hide his jealousy and insecurity. _'I dunno what happened between these two, but if it made Dean pissed off at him, it must of been serious. These two must have been romantically linked somehow.'_

Jon pointed out Roman to Sami. "Sami, this is one of my buds, Roman Reigns. Roman, this is Sami Callihan, the one I have spoken of."

"Yeah, we've already met. A mutual friend introduced us not too long ago." Roman said, smiling over at Isabella. He then cleared his throat. "Nice to see you again, Sami."

"You too, Roman. So Isabella tells me of a party you guys are having tomorrow."

"You should definitely come, Sami. I would love to have my old pal there. Hanging out with you and Roman, and Seth. You have yet to meet him." Jon said, the grin on his face never leaving his face.

"Like I already told Isabella, I will be there." Said Sami as he noticed Roman was giving him a stare. "I'll be on my way now. Good seeing all of you again. Tomorrow it is then. Bye Is." He walked off in a rather quick pace.

"He's off in a hurry. Wonder why..."

"Yeah, he is. Ummm, let's just continue and get back home. I'm feeling tired, my feet are killing me badly right now."

* * *

The following day was Christmas Eve. And the day of the party. Roman did most of the cooking, while Jon and Seth went out to buy snacks and refreshments. They prepared the living room, setting up a stereo system and tables to display the food and drinks. "Alright, this place looks tight! No doubt this party is gonna be wild and fun." Jon cheered.

"Oh definitely. No doubt at all. Plus with great music, and Roman's cooking. The guest won't be wanting to leave." Seth said, adding onto Jon's comment. He looked over at Roman and Isabella, who were putting the finishing touches on the Christmas tree.

"There. I think it looks great. We did good, didn't we babe?" Roman said, kicking aside the boxes that once contained the tree decorations. He looked at the bright, lit tree, making him feel like a small child again.

Isabella nodded, as she felt exhausted after spending an hour putting up decorations. She smiled softly at Roman. "Yeah we did. I-I'm gonna go take a shower and take a nap before the party." She said, rubbing her tense shoulders then headed towards the stairs.

"Hey, Is. The tree looks amazing. I'm glad we can spend another great Christmas together. I know our Christmases in the past were pretty crummy." Jon pulled her in for a hug as she walked past him. He smiled. "But we always had each other and I couldn't have asked for nothing better."

Isabella returned the hug then pulled away. "I feel the same, Jon. And now we get to spend and celebrate Christmas with two of our good friends. Listen, I'll see you in a while. I'm gonna head up to shower then take a nap."

"Okay. You feeling alright?" Jon asked, concerned.

"No. Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit exhausted is all." Isabella smile at Seth as she continued her way upstairs to her bedroom. She picked out comfortable pjs to sleep in. A knock at the door startled her a little. She turned around to see Seth coming in. "Seth...oh, you scared me. What's up?"

Seth walked up to her and pulled out a large present from behind and handed it to her. "Is, this couldn't wait for tonight. I had to give this to you now. I sort of picked you up a few things to help you get started." He smiled.

Isabella was confused at what Seth had meant. She unwrapped the present slowly, gasping at what she found inside. "Oh Seth." Inside, was months worth of diapers, bottle, toys, clothes, formula, etc. "I-I don't know what to say. Thank you Seth!" She hugged him tightly, shedding a few tears.

"Hey, you're welcome. I want to help you in any way I can. And, if, when you wanna tell Roman about...you know...I'll be by your side if you'd like." Seth confessed.

"Thanks. That's really sweet of you Seth. But..." Isabella sighed, setting her eyes on her stomach. "It won't be any time soon though. I will take you up on that offer." She kissed him sweetly on the cheek and then headed into the bathroom.

Seth bumped into Roman on his way out of her room. "She went in to take a shower, dude." He warned.

"I know. I need to talk to her about something. It's important." Roman proceeded towards Isabella's bathroom. "Isabella, Isabella." He knocked on the door, rather impatiently. "We need to talk and this can't wait."

Isabella re clothed herself to open the door for Roman. Before she could speak, Roman quickly stormed into the room and shut the door behind him. "Roman-"

"I want to know something. It's been bothering me since yesterday. And answer me truthfully, Isabella." Roman demanded as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

Isabella gulped, seeing a dead serious look in his eyes. 'Oh no. Please tell me he doesn't know. Please no. But how could he have found out.' "Wh-What is it, Roman?"

Roman sighed before he spoke again. He tightened his grip on her shoulders. "Did you or were you romantically involved with Sami in your past? Because if it made your brother so pissed off at him that he hated his guts for what you and him did...Just tell me, please, Isabella."

"Why do you wanna know, Roman?"

"So it's true? You did pursue a relationship with him?"

"Roman..."

"Tell me!"

"I'm not admitting nor denying it. I really don't...No, I'm gonna say if I was or not."

"I just want to know. I won't angry, I promise. I couldn't help but feel jealous and insecure yesterday. Just the thought of seeing you two...made me think."

"You wanna know that badly, Roman? Fine...I do admit it. I had one encounter with him...not a relationship with him. I gave him...a bj. Jon walked in on us, and he beat him up. That's why he hated Sami for the past 3 years. Are you satisfied now? You've heard what you wanted to hear, Roman."

"Isabella."

"I didn't want to tell you because I didn't think it should be brought up. I feared it would somehow have an effect on our relationship."

"That's crazy, Is. I'm gonna show you that our relationship won't be affected by something you did in the past."

Roman pinned Isabella against the cold, bathroom wall. Isabella held her arms just above her head while Roman captured her lips into a kiss. His tongue slipped into her mouth, making her moan. Meanwhile his hands started to pull on her sweatpants, impatiently wanting them to come off. He carried her over to the counter, his lips never leaving hers not for one second. He pulled down her sweatpants with ease, then headed for her shirt but was stopped by Isabella.

"N-No. Leave the shirt on, everything else can c-come off." Isabella whispered, nearly having her bump exposed to him. She made him forget by continuing the kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck, a hand finding the band that held his hair up and gave it a gentle tug, making his gorgeous locks free.

Roman disposed of her panties, tossing them to the floor. He took off his own shirt, pants, and boxers, being completely naked. He palced his hands on her waist as he parted her legs with his knee. "Should I tease or...get right to it? I just can't decide." Roman smirked up at Isabella.

Isabella growled playfully at him. "Don't you d-dare...Ahhh." She let out a moan as she felt his tip of his length rub teasingly at her entrance. "D-Damn you..."

Roman continued to tease her, up until the point of her first orgasm. He chuckled seeing her juices that spilled onto him. "Well that certainly happened quickly, baby. But lets see how long it'll take you once I'm inside of you..." He carried Isabella down from the counter and had her pinned to the wall once more as he thrusted roughly into her.

"R-Roman!" Isabella moaned out loudly in please, before having Roman's hand smacked over her mouth.

"Hush baby. You wouldn't want Jon to hear us up here, now do you?" He asked, whispering in a deep, husky voice.

Isabella shook her head no. She threw her head back to the wall, her back arching while letting out soft, low moans. Her hips moved in unison to meet his deep, rough thrusts. Each thrust caused her pleasure to intensify. "Oh...b-baby..give me more." Isabella whispered as she turned her head to the side.

"Oh I'll give you more until you come on me." Roman whispered back, a wide smirk forming. His lips pressed onto her neck and began to kiss it roughly. He groaned a little when her walls tightened a little around his length. "Ugh, Is..." Moaning, Roman picked up the pace and thrusted faster inside of her.

Isabella closed her eyes, the sound of her both their moans and groans echoed the room. Each thrust only inched her closer to her peak. "Baby...I'm getting close...so close...Roman." She moaned, beginning to pant rapidly.

Roman panted as well with each thrust, grabbing tightly onto her lips as he used the last of his energy to increase his speed and the power of his thrusts.

"I'm gonna...I'm gonna...Oh!" Isabella moaned as she released onto Roman. She felt him release seconds after her.

"Isabella..." Roman spoke softly. "Sh*t, I love you..." He smiled at her, panting heavily.

"I love you too, Roman." Isabella smiled, then kissed him passionately.

* * *

The party began at 7:30 that night, and guests would arrive about 15 after. Among the guests were the majority of the WWE roster, for those who also lived in the area and their families. There were laughs and smiled all around. No one had gotten drunk yet, but it was to be expected later on in the night.

"Seems like everybody's having a good time so far. Wouldn't you say, Seth? Cause I know I'm having a blast already. There's no work tomorrow or for the next few days, so I'm getting drunk as hell tonight." Jon rose his bottle at Seth, then took a sip from it. "Ahh...refreshing."

Seth laughed, shaking his head. "Okay then. Don't be upset if you end up waking up the next morning in a dress." He said while having a drink of his own beer.

"What the f*ck? Seth, you better not even think about it. It wasn't funny last year." Jon sent him a playful glare while flipping him off.

"Come on. You gotta admit it was a little funny. I think I still have the picture saved on my phone..."

"Not cool, ninja. Anyways, do you know if Isabella has woken up yet? And where the heck is Roman? I haven't seen him since a few hours ago." Jon acknowledged the absences of his sister and Roman throughout the night.

"No, I haven't seen them either." Seth replied with a shrug, looking around the room.

"I'm gonna head up and find either on. You stay down here and make sure the guests are kept entertained, alright Seth? Be back in a sec." Jon handed his beer to Seth and went upstairs. He saw that Isabella's light was on. "Isabella? You awake in there?"

The sound of the bed squeaking was heard from inside. "Umm, I'm just about changed. Give me a few minutes to get ready, Jon." Isabella called out, looking over to Roman, who laid by her side.

"Well alright then. Oh, and have you seen Roman by any chance?" Jon asked.

"No, I have not. I've only just woken up, Jon. I'm sure he's around here somewhere. Keep looking. I'll be down in a couple of minutes. People here yet?"

"Sure are. The party seems to be going well so far. Hurry up, Is. You're missing out the fin baby girl."

Isabella giggled. "Alright, alright. I already said I'm changing. Meet you down there, Jon." She said, then head Jon's footsteps walking away. "He's gone. Lucky I had the door locked, or else we would've gotten caught."

"Yeah, lucky you did. So, did you enjoy earlier?" Roman pulled her down by wrapping his arms around her waist. He smirked when she landed on top of him. "We haven't done that in a month."

"I did enjoy it, babe. I think it's what we needed right now. I'm convinced now, that you won't let my past with Sami have any effect on our relationship. You really do love me, Roman." Isabella pushed a hand through Roman's hair. She smiled and pecked him sweetly on the lips.

"Of course I love you, Is. I doubt anything will ever make me not love you. You're like the piece of a puzzle that's been missing from my life. 4 months go by and it's been the best 4 months with you." Roman said as he pulled her in for a passionate kiss. His hands traveled down to her waist,slowly making their way south.

"Woah there, Reigns. You're gonna have to wait at least a day or two for that again. Besides, we have guests downstairs. It's rude to keep them waiting." Isabella tried to get up but Roman had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. "Roman." She glared playfully.

"Babe." Roman pouted cutely, with puppy eyes. "Why can't we have our own little Christmas Eve? Up here, just the two of us." He batted his eyes at her.

Isabella rolled her eyes, followed by a giggle. She found Roman adorable when he got like that. "As much as I would love that...we can't. I already told Jon I'd be down. You change too, Roman Reigns."

"Fine, fine, Isabella Good. When you want me later, you won't be getting any." Roman smirked as he hanged into the suit Isabella had bought him. "You head out first, then me. So your brother doesn't suspect anything." He held open the door for her.

Isabella kissed him on the way out. "You look handsome by the way." She winked, then headed downstairs. Roman followed a few minutes later.

"Oh there's Roman. Where have you been, man?" Jon asked, resting an arm on Seth's shoulder. He felt a bit tipsy by now, having had 3 1/2 drinks since then.

"I was out on the balcony...talking with a few family members and wishing them a Merry Christmas. You were looking for me?" Roman laughed.

"Yeah man. But happy to have you here, hanging with your boys." Jon's words were slurry due to being drunk.

Seth slapped his arms arm away. "Get off me, you drunk son of a b*tch." He laughed, watching him as he stumbled backwards. "Go lean on someone else. Like Sami over there. Hey Callihan.!"

Isabella looked over her shoulder to see Sami and wave at him, as did Roman. It didn't bother him anymore that Isabella once had a thing with Sami.

Jon walked over to Sami. "H-hey buddy! Glad you could make it. I knew you wouldn't pass up on it." He grinned widely, wrapping an arm around him.

"Thanks for the invite. I wouldn't have missed it. Looks like the people are enjoying themselves here." Sami commented as he looked around.

"Hey guys, look above ya." Seth nudged Isabella and Roman, pointing up above them. "Mistletoe. What a coincidence, eh? Now kiss." He smirked.

"Seth, people are around." Isabella said, smacking him on the shoulder.

"Oh, come on. It's mistletoe, they know it. So you have nothing to worry about."

Roman smirked at his friend, then at Isabella. "I agree with Seth, Is. Come on. Kiss your boyfriend." He pointed to his lips. "Right here, lay it on me. Those lips, on here now."

Isabella giggled then locked lips with Roman. They wrapped their arms around each other, bodies pressed tightly against one another.

Meanwhile, Jon and Sami continued in their conversation. "So, Jon. How do you feel about Isabella dating? Bet you threw such a big fit, didn't ya?" Sami said with a smirked.

Jon nearly choked on his beer at Sami's comment. He coughed a few times to return to normal. "I'm sorry, what was that? Isabella's not dating anything. What are you talking about Sami?" He looked at his friend with confusion on his face.

"You didn't know? I thought you would've known Isabella is dating your friend Roman?" Sami said, then rubbed the back of his neck, realizing he had just exposed Isabella and Roman. "Y-you didn't know, did you?" _'Me and my big mouth...'_ "Jon?"

Jon started laughing, thinking Sami was just messing around with him. He then looked over his shoulder to see his sister and Roman in a make out session. He tossed his beer bottle to the floor and stormed over to them. "YOU F*CKING SON OF A B*TCH!"


	9. Chapter 9

"Jon! Oh my God! No!" Isabella yelled as she watched her brother tackle Roman to the living room floor. She gasped when Jon punched his face, connecting his fist to Roman's nose. "No! Stop, Jon! Stop it!"

The guests gathered around, a few trying to stop the fight. Some where cheering it on. It took Seth, Titus, and Cesaro to pull Jon off of Roman. Jon kicked Roman in the rib area one final time. "F*CK YOU! F*CK YOU! I was right about you two at first. You f*cking liars!" He yelled, being held against the wall.

"Oh God! Roman, are you...okay, baby?" Isabella fell to her knees to tend to Roman. She heard him groaning in pain, holding onto his chest. She noticed his nose was dripping with blood. "Someone hand me a napkin, quickly!" Isabella demanded, being handed a napkin by one of the Usos.

"Dean, Dean, calm down man! Calm down!" Seth dragged Jon into the kitchen with the help of Titus and Cesaro.

"Yeah, there's no need to cause a scene out there. Chill out, Dean." Cesaro said, holding him down onto a chair.

"Roman, no. Don't move, you're still bleeding." Isabella tried to hold Roman down, but he fought his way up. "Roman!" She stood up, grabbing hid hand, only to have it pulled from her grasp. "Roman, stop." Roman limped up to his room, slamming the door for everyone to hear. Isabella felt all eyes on her. Tears were streaming down her cheeks by this time. "What? There's nothing going on anymore. Party's over." She said.

"Seth, you f*cking knew! You lied to me! I told you if you knew anything, you'd tell me! But no! Instead, you do the complete f*cking opposite." Jon barked at Seth, giving him a deadly glare as his breathing became heavy.

Seth sighed, gently rubbing his temples. "Look, Dean. I'm gonna say this, even though you've heard this from Isabella. She may be your little sister, I know, but she's not a little girl anymore. Isabella's a grown ass woman and capable of dating who she wants." He said.

Jon balled up his fists, gritting his teeth. "Seth, get the f*ck out of my face right now." He warned. "You're a liar, Isabella's a liar, and most of all, our pal Roman is a liar! All f*cking liars!"

"You know I'm right Dean. I didn't tell you because Isabella trusted me and so did Roman. Because if I had told you about their relationship, you would've tried to break them apart." Seth explained.

"You're damn f*cking right I would've! He deserved the beating I gave him tonight. I should do the same to you, Rollins." Jon shot up from the chair and grabbed Seth by the collar of his shirt. Only to be pulled off by Titus and Cesaro. "Damn lucky these guys are holding me back, Seth." He spat.

"Yo chill, Dean. You've already beat up one man. No need to beat up another." Titus tired to reason.

Isabella, meanwhile upstairs, tried to talk with Roman. "Roman, please let me in. Please. I-I don't understand why you're mad at me, if you are." She said, pressing the left side of her face against the door. "Baby, please talk to me." Please." She pleaded, getting no respond.

Roman remained silent as he sat on the edge of his bed. He held the napkin to his nose to stop the continuing flow of blood. His hand still onto his chest, where Jon kicked him hand in the ribs. 'F*ck...this hurts badly. It can't be good.' Roman thought to himself.

"Roman." Isabella sighed in defeat when not getting a respond from Roman. "Fine, don't talk to me. I just wanted to make sure you were alright." She turned on her heel and then headed downstairs to confront Jon.

Jon focused his attention on Isabella the moment she walk into the kitchen. He shot her a glare. Inside, Jon felt enraged, betrayed, disappointed towards his baby sister. And now he would let it be heard how he felt. "You f*cking whore, Isabella! Whore, whore, whore! What is it with you hooking up with my friends?! First Sami and now Roman?! Who's next?! Seth?!" He barked.

Isabella swallowed hard, trying to keep a brave face, even if she could cry at any moment. This was the first time in 3 years she'd seen her brother this furious. "W-Who told you a-anyways, Jon?" She asked, glancing over at Seth, even though she knew he wouldn't have been the one to rat her out.

"You wanna know who told me, Is? You wanna f*cking know?!" Jon got up face to face with her, while chuckling. "Sami told me, but I was right all along!" He spat. "You went behind my back Isabella. Have you banged him yet?"

"Jon. T-That's none of your business. It's my love life and stay out of it. I'm sorry I went behind your back, I really am but you...you would've done whatever it took to prevent us from being together." Isabella argued back with Jon. "I-I love him."

Jon's burning anger build up inside. He looked her in the eyes. "What the f*ck did you just say?"

"I said I love him. I love Roman, and loves me. And you, Jon, a-are gonna have to live with it. You can't always be the overprotective brother you are."

"The hell I won't stand for your relationship with Roman! If things were to end badly between the two of you, I'm gonna have to beat his ass and it'll ruin our friendship. I won't f*cking have it!" Jon retorted.

"Why do you have such a problem with me and Roman being together? Can't I be happy Jon, huh?"

"I just explained to you why I have a problem with the two of you being together. And of course I want you to be happy but...why does it have to be one friends?"

Isabella sighed, biting her bottom lip softly. "Sami, w-was just one time thing, please understand that Jon." She said. "Roman, I really do love him. Can you please accept it? Because with or without your approval, I'm gonna be with him."

Jon groaned, then punched the closest wall to him. He clenched his fists. "Damnit!...No, I just can't Isabella. I don't want you with him. That's final!"

"You're supposed to be my brother, Jon, not my father. Start acting like a brother!" Isabella said as she then headed back upstairs, to her room and locking herself inside. It was then when she let out the tears she'd been holding back.

"Dean..."

"I don't want to hear it, Seth. I'm done. I've said what I felt was needed to be said tonight. So don't even bother."

Seth sighed, shaking his head at Dean. "And now, I'm gonna say what it is I feel needs to be said. Whether you like it or not, I'm gonna say it." He said. "You hurt two people tonight. Not only Roman, but Isabella. One is hurt physically, and the other emotionally, your sister. Don't you think you should at least apologize to Roman?"

Jon scoffed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not apologizing to anyone. And I think I said I was done talking about this. So drop it, Seth. I don't need more bulls*t tonight." He bumped shoulders with Seth on his way out the kitchen, mumbling something under his breath.

Seth went to go check on Roman. "Roman? Can I come in? Come on. Don't tell me you're upset."

"Oh really?" Roman furiously opened the door. He glared at the two-toned haired man. "You wouldn't be upset or angry if your girlfriends brother punched you in the nose and nearly broke your ribs? Huh?!"

Seth sighed. "I know your're upset with Dean. But with Isabella? She loves you and all she was trying to do is make sure you were alright. Instead of accepting her help, you push her away." He said.

"I didn't mean to. I know she was but...F*CK! This hurts!" Roman groaned in pain. He leaned over in pain, holding onto his chest. Nearly falling to his knees in much pain, Seth caught him before he could fall to the floor.

"Sh*t, we need to get you medical attention. Now." Seth had Roman's arms thrown around his neck, while he helped him down the stairs.

"Roman?! Seth, what's wrong with him?!" Isabella called from atop the stairs then made her way down to them. "Roman?" She heard him groan in pain and still holding onto his hurting side.

"W-We don't know. Roman claims Dean may have fractured his rib when he kicked him. I've got to get him to the hospital, Is." Seth explained. "Get the door, will you?"

"I'm coming with you!" Isabella insisted as she grabbed her coat and helped Seth get Roman into the car. She got into the backseat with him, concern and worry on her face. "Roman, baby...are you okay?" Roman could only respond with a couple groans. "Step on it, Seth, please! Hurry!" Isabella barked at Seth, holding onto Roman's hand tightly. "Hold on, Roman. Hold on."

Within the next few minutes, Seth got Roman to the emergency room. He explained to the nurse at the front desk what was wrong with Roman. "It's been probably, I wanna say, about 20 minutes to half an hour he's been hurting." He said.

"Please. Help him!" Isabella pleaded, only to have Seth try to calm her down. "No, I can't calm down. Don't tell me to calm down, Seth Rollins!" She barked at him.

The nurse had a wheelchair brought. She had Roman sit down in it. "Alright. The doctor should be with you in minutes. Let's have you put into your gown, Mr. Reigns." She ordered before having Roman wheeled into his room. Isabella and Seth followed behind her.

"W-Wait, Seth."

"What is it, Isabella?"

Isabella sighed, looking into room as Roman changed into the hospital gown. She wrapped her arms around her stomach. "I-I think I'm gonna tell him. You're right. He needs to know about his child. I can't hide it anymore."

Seth nodded with a smile. "That's great, Is. You want me to be in there with you when you break the news? Or can you do this yourself?"

"I'll tell him myself." Isabella said. She pulled her chair close to Roman's bed once she was inside the room. "Roman?"

"I'll be...fine." Roman coughed, only causing more pain in his chest. He held onto Isabella's hand when she reached our for him. "Don't worry. And I'm sorry about earlier. I wasn't upset with you." He coughed once more. "This hurts really bad."

"The doctor should be on his way. The nurse said so. R-Roman.." Isabella burst out in tears. She buried her face into the palms of her hands. "I'm sorry. This is all my fault."

"Isabella...don't blame yourself, baby. I don't." Roman said. He reached out to move her hands from her face and wiped away the tears. "I should've expected Dean to act like that."

"But because of me...you could have a fractured rib. How could you not blame?"

"Isabella. Stop." Roman demanded.

The doctor walked in at that moment. He picked up Roman's patient chart and went over it. "Mr. Reigns. From what my nurse informed me, based on what information your friend told her...you have pain in your ribs?"

"Yes. That is correct. The pain is bad. It hurts the most when I cough. And sometimes when I breath." Roman explained. Then that wave of pain hit him again. "Ah, sh*t."

"Roman." Isabella could stand to watch him suffer in much pain. Sure he took bad hits and bumps in the ring, sometimes even injuries. But this was something much more than just some bump, hit, or injury. 'He's strong...He'll be okay.'

The doctor set the chart on the edge of the bed. He put on his gloves. "Alright, I'm gonna try something. Then I will have an x-ray done on you." He said. "Tell me if this hurts." He put pressure on Roman's rib cage lightly. At first, he got no reaction but he moved down to the spot where it hurt Roman the most.

"F-F*ck. Right there. Right there is where it hurts the most." Roman breathed heavily, biting on his bottom lip. "It hurt a lot earlier, as I was coming here. It was only because I was really angry. I guess the heavy breathing was making it worse."

"Hmmm, I see. Well then, Roman. Now that I know where the pain is, I will have an x-ray done on you. Can you stand up? Need help?" The doctor asked, taking off gloves.

Isabella and Seth both helped Roman to his feet. They let him lean against them while the doctor had the x-ray machine brought in. It took a few minutes to do the scan of his chest, then another few for the pictures. "Well doc? How is he? Will he be able to wrestle or train in the next few days?" Seth spoke up, hoping for good news.

"I don't see any cracking of the rib cage. Nothing shows up. It's probably just bruising You should be, Roman."

"Oh thank goodness." Isabella cried out in joy. She hugged Roman gently, being careful of his bruised ribs. "That is what I was waiting for." She kissed him deeply.

"Thanks, doc. I appreciate your help. So, how long will it take to heal?" Seth asked.

The doctor chuckled, smiling at him. "He'll just need some rest to recover. That means no working out or any physical activity for the next few days. And if you have any pains, any pain medicine will do. Take care, Merry Christmas, and a very Happy New Years to all." He walked off.

Seth grinned at Roman. He gently patted him on the shoulder. "I'm glad you're gonna be okay, man. Good thing its only bruising and not a cracked rib." He said.

Roman let out a breath of relief. He smiled down at Isabella, kissing her on the forehead. "Yeah, I'm glad too. But this still hurt alot." He tried not to laugh, or breath too hard.

"Well, let's go home them. So you can rest. But before we do, I have something to tell you, Roman. It can't wait anymore. At least I can't." Isabella said. She smiled, taking hold Roman's hand. "Roman, you're gonna be a daddy. I'm pregnant.

"Congrats, daddy." Seth smirked.

Roman was both shocked and delighted at the news Isabella just broke to him. He had to lay down, from nearly fainting. "Wow...Isabella? We're gonna be parents? I'm gonna be a...a dad?" He asked. In that moment, he forgot about the pain.

"Yes. That's right! We are going to be parents. You're gonna be a daddy, Roman." Isabella said, becoming emotional again. She was pulled into Roman's arms. "T-These are happy tears. I swear."She sniffled.

"How far along are you, Is?"

"A month, almost going on 2."

"Congrats Roman and Isabella. You two will make wonderful parents. I can be one of the uncles, right? Right?"

"Oh how about uncle slash godfather? What do you say, Seth? Isabella asked. She giggled at Seth's reaction. "It would mean alot to the both of us."

"I'd love to be the uncle slash godfather. That's even better. I already love this kid and it's not even born yet." Seth said, pulling both his friends for a group hug. "I love you both, plus the little one. Roman, how you feeling on just being told on being a dad?"

Roman smiled. He put his hand to Isabella's stomach, feeling the small baby bump. It only made him happier. "I'm happy, nervous, anxious, but most of all excited. Best Christmas present ever. Thank you Isabella. I love you."

"I love you too." They shared a passionate kiss.

* * *

Isabella, Roman, and Seth returned home the minute Roman was discharged from the hospital. They went straight to bed, it being 2 in the morning when they got home. Roman and Isabella slept in the same bed, and without the worry of getting caught. Neither thought of checking on Jon, because they knew he would be too pissed off and angry to talk to either one of them. That is until Isabella went to tell him breakfast was ready. Taking in a deep breath, Isabella knocked gently on the door. "J-Jon. Breakfast is ready." She said, waiting for an answer. But there came no respond, nor did she hear a sound from inside. "Jon?" Isabella knocked a couple more times, enough for the door to swing itself open slightly. Stepping inside, Isabella saw that Jon's bed was neatly made, his suitcases gone. And most of his clothes were gone as well. She walked up to the bed, finding a note, who she recognized as her brother's handwriting."

Isabella,

If you're reading this note, it mean I'm already gone. I have packed my belongings and moving out. I'm hurt that you went behind my back, dating Roman for months. not only that, but Seth kept quiet about it because you told him to. I thought you and I had a close brother/sister bond, that nothing could break it. Guess I was wrong. I still love you baby sis, but I just can't, won't, will not be able to accept your relationship with Roman, at least not now or for a very long ass time. Look, if you would have told me, I probably wouldn't have gone sh*t crazy like I did...not true. I would've still lost my sh*t but at least you would have been honest with me but you weren't. I'll be moving back to Cincinnati. You can still call me for anything. Tell Roman and Seth I'll see them on Monday for RAW. I love you. Take care Is.

-Jon

"Jon.." Isabella slightly crumpled up the note as she sat down on his bed. She reread it once more. "Oh Jon. Why do you always run away from your problems?" She whispered to herself.

"Hey. You alright up here Is?" Roman asked, looking around. He noticed it was half empty. His eyes glued to Isabella. "Ummm, why is your brothers room-"

Isabella showed him the note. "He's gone. He moved back to Cincinnati. Over night or early this morning I guess." She said.

Roman sighed and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her gently on the forehead. "I feel like this is-"

"No. Don't you dare blame yourself, Roman Reigns. Don't. I know Jon is bitter on this right now because one day...one day he's gonna have to accept our relationship. And more now that we have a baby on the way. He'll have to. I'm not gonna give you or our baby up for anything." Isabella let out, a heavy breath escaping. "There, I've said it."

Roman smiled, giving her a nod. "Perfectly said Isabella. And I will do whatever it takes and I mean whatever it takes, to make your brother accept me. Cause one day, I'm gonna marry you. And he will be my brother-in-law." He said, then surprised Isabella by getting down on one knee.

"Roman!" Isabella gasped. Her hand slapped over her mouth. She couldn't believe it! "Oh my God. Roman."

"Isabella Good. Will you marry me?" Roman asked, holding the most beautiful engagement ring Isabella has seen. "Make me the happiest man, wrestler in the world?" He asked, hoping for a yes.

Isabella breathed in then breathed out, a big smile on her face. "Yes. Yes, I will marry you Roman Reigns." She accepted.

Roman slipped the ring onto her fingers as the two then shared a long, deep kiss.


End file.
